The Theory of Utilitarianism
by Kayo-San
Summary: States that if you do not act to save someone, it effectively becomes your fault that the person dies. That makes sense, right? A story where before the Exorcists, a doctor and his companion Innocence got to General Yeegar in Belgium after he was brutally attacked by the Noah. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Zzz actually I'm not sure what I'm doing, but after watching the entire D Gray Man series in the past week, I'm suddenly driven to write D Gray Man. If you make it to the end, I'll tell you vaguely where I'm trying to go with this :)

Vague warning - If you don't like explicit(?) gore descriptions, skip the first bit. You hopefully won't miss too many things. I don't think it's too bad...

* * *

If he had to be honest with himself, the old man bleeding out in his arms should be considered a gone case.

Sure, it's a miracle that the man is still murmuring with the amount of blood that's already left him.

Even as he runs towards his clinic, he's acutely aware that his hands' grip is slipping with the red soaking right into his skin.

He finds the darkness in him to smirk, before thinking.

 _Heal him, Green, please._

Just a hum in reply, and 'Green' roars to life.

 _"As you wish, Antoine."_

Images flashing before his eyes as he finally reaches the doors, using a foot to push them open, reminding himself vaguely that he needs to lock them later.

 _Chunks of organs messily strewn about._

Laying the man down on the metal observation table, stripping the male of his heavy black and gold outer coat, mentally running through the damage.

 _"Multiple damaged organs, Antoine. The parasites have been killed, but need to be taken out manually."_

Sterile scissors cutting through the black vest, and white robe that actually yield, unlike that heavy-duty coat.

 _Blood type, Green?_

 _"A negative."_

Antoine moves for the blood storage, hanging a bag of the required blood to the I.V. pole.

"I.V. drip… drawer, drawer- Ah got it."

 _Gloves, torque, disinfectant, catheter, vein._

And despite the male's advanced age, he's healthy.

If they had met under different circumstances, he would have lived easily to a hundred.

The purple-red vein still pulses, if weakly.

No signs of prior heart attack, no heart-ailments.

Pushing the needle in, blood returning almost sloppily, he could thank god that the catheter insertion was successful.

Carefully, the needle is withdrawn, and the I.V. is hooked up to the blood bag.

Needle still in one gloved hand, the other on the I.V. tubing's roller clamp.

 _Blood entering, Green._

Antoine rolls it down, and the blood flows downwards, in just a trickle first.

 _How does it look, Green?_

 _"Bad for now Antoine. Slow the blood more, I can't heal fast enough."_

He follows suit, going with _Green,_ through the elderly man's internal structure, or current lack thereof.

Delicate patterning of blood vessels across the spluttering heart, chambers with faint bite marks only covered by mock flesh.

Lungs surprisingly intact, _"The parasites attacked with the intention of pain, and slow death, Antoine. So for now, the lungs will hold out."_

He shudders.

"This man has dangerous enemies. I'm beginning to regret picking him up."

And like he was called, the man seems to stir, eerie words crawling across Antoine's skin.

"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru…

Daijino hatto sagashiteru…

Watashiwa hazure…

Tsugi wa dare..?"

In a language he doesn't comprehend, certainly, but there's no doubt that it's a dying message.

"Please concentrate on staying alive, sir. We require a little bit more silence."

Mouth snapping shut, its suddenness as much as the shallow breaths that punctuate the requested silence.

Disconcerted, Antoine refocuses on _Green's_ sight.

 _"Half a kidney left,"_

 _He can take one of mine if it comes to._

 _"Liver will recover, Antoine."_

 _Intestines are bad… but he can be put on a drip for it._

 _"Those appear to have taken the most damage. There were the most parasites tangled."_

An image of a grotesque purple-black butterfly, jaws still clamped around a piece of intestinal lining, the raised bumps – villi, unmistakable.

 _Heal that one kidney first, then focus on reworking his blood vessels._

 _"Leave the intestines, Antoine?"_

 _Yeah. It can't be helped, but we need his main system up and running first._

* * *

He can't say it was a cake walk, nor that it was exhausting, because it's always _Green_ doing most of the work for him.

And Antoine is thankful for _Green._

The number of people whom they've could save, and the number of people, without _Green_ who would have died.

Because _Green_ is anything and everything Antoine needs he/she/it to be.

 _"You're my wielder, Antoine, and I will answer your call."_

It's Antoine's knowledge, and _Green's_ power.

At least, the male isn't at death's door.

 _You can withdraw now, Green, I've injected the anaesthetic. Thanks for your hard work, you should rest._

A gentle hum in reply, and _Green_ fades softly.

 _"If you need anything, I'll be here."_

While most of the internal issues are sorted out, the male is still far from full recovery.

"The wounds, and worries of infection."

Water's set to boil, and sterile cloths are set out in a row, a basin nearby to collect all the bloodied towels.

Antoine holds back a curse as the I.V. tube gets in the way once more, as he carefully manoeuvres the I.V. pole to the other side of the observation table.

Just a wipe down with warm water, and antiseptic cream, then bandages over the carvings on the man's back.

 _God Matter._

He shudders again, before removing the disposable gloves and wearing a fresh pair.

Rubber snaps against his wrist, the boiling water like flames licking at his skin as he dips the next piece of cloth in.

Progressively, moving downwards, having dealt with the high priority area of the back.

Head, stray strands of hair snipped off, then neck, only wiped, revealing marks of the chain that had been wound tight around it.

Arms and legs, wipe, cream, bandage, only the I.V.'s insertion area was left.

More trauma than deliberate attacks, surface lacerations that _Green_ half closed.

But then, palms and feet, where he had been crucified.

Perhaps it was a cold comfort that the barbs driven through him had been sharp.

Antiseptic and gauze, a single layer of bandages, and he can only hope that if _Green_ can't do anything, the male's immune system hurries up and forms a new layer of skin.

Ever so carefully, he dresses the male in a button-on gown, before transferring him to a resting bed.

Pulling the sheets over him, Antoine hopes, once more, that nothing will happen overnight.

* * *

Almost bobbing off to sleep, Antoine wakes up face first in bloodied water.

Understandably horrified, he washes up, before returning to all the cloths.

After they're stuck in the wash and washed with bleach, he wrings them out, and tosses them in the dryer.

Over the fence, he returns waves to the passing villagers.

"Morning Antoine!"

"Doctor Antoine!"

"Good morning Antoine!"

They don't question the copious amount of laundry, nor the blood.

For them, and him _I suppose_ it's normal.

Next, the vest and white cloth robe he cut off the male.

Just a rinse with detergent, and set to dry out in the yard.

 _I don't suppose he'll wear those again, but eh, it's still his._

Lastly, that heavy black outer coat.

When black runs out in the water, he nearly panics.

 _The colour's running?_

His doorbell rings, and he yells out, "Coming!"

Putting that coat into a new tub of clean water, rinsing his hands, drying them on his fresh brown pants.

Repeating his call to assure whoever it was at his door, he tugs on a white coat, before twisting the knob.

Then he remembers

 _Oh, I forgot to lock the door._

And opening it, the small child at the door.

"D-doctor A-antoine…"

He crouches down to meet the child's eyes.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Are you sick?"

A hiccup, "I-I'm so-rry. I-it hu-urts, and t-the v-voice in my h-head says that-"

He's suddenly looking straight in the barrel of a gun.

"Ahh if I kill you, the pain will go away!"

He pushes the creature backwards and it/she topples, misfiring into the sky.

 _"Stay back, Antoine. I will handle the demon."_

 _Green swallows the child, whole, and interspersed by a scream is just a faint…_

"I'm sorry."

"Mrs Cordelia?"

Just _Green's_ press to his forehead.

 _"That was Mrs Cordelia in her child's body. A demon in human skin, like all the rest, Antoine."_

* * *

Thankfully, through the ruckus, the male sleeps peacefully, behind the drawn curtain.

 _He must be a demon hunter then. Because the blood running from his clothes is mainly black._

And slowly, with time, the water runs clear.

 _Green, can you tend to the male? Check out the usual, and if they're not healed, at least seal the carvings and the holes._

 _"I will, Antoine."_

Scrubbing the silver buttons, he reads the inscription.

"Kevin Yeegar. Huh. So that's our demon killing cleric's name."

There's something in the pockets.

Pendulums with chains attached.

 _Ah, how ironic._

 _Wasn't that what he had been crucified with?_

More rings of his doorbell.

"Doctor Antoine! Helen's running a fever, could you please take a look at her?"

Anxious cries through his door.

* * *

Door opens, and he smiles patiently, calming down the guardian, sweeping Helen up into his arms, cooing as the baby sniffles.

Inviting them into his consulting room cum kitchen cum living room.

Seating Mr Maes on the opposite couch, giving Helen a quick check.

Heat beat, pulse, temperature.

The baby, beginning to teeth attempts to chomp his fingers, and he laughs.

"She'll be okay, sir, it should pass by the night. Give her some of this tea after her milk. Just a bit, and she should sleep well, and wake up better!"

Relief spreading, and Antoine hopes, with all his heart, that the next time he sees them, they won't try to kill him instead.

Said guardian pops by the next day, dropping off bread and fruits as a thank you.

"Helen's all better! I'll bring her by to say hello some other day! Thank you again, Doctor."

* * *

So, where am I going with this, this time..? General Yeegar is probably my favourite D Gray Man character, right up there with General Tiedoll. Snerk, may seem silly, but I'm on Allen's side when it comes to General Cross. I eh, don't really like him.

 _Green_ is an Innocence, and you can think of him as Lau Shimin, or if you'd so prefer, Acropyhos. Antoine, and Maes are just random, popular/common Belgian names I picked off the internet.

Just as General Yeegar would have originally been found, setting is thus, unknown, random bit of Belgium, not-so-far from his crucifixion site.

Order? Will naturally come in, sooner or later, but, I don't really want to write those.

Then again, I have no imagination.

I want to continue this, really, but I have absolutely no ideas.

Hmm, this probably also came to me as part of my irritation that everything everywhere speaks Japanese in the anime.

It sounds good, but well, jumping across all countries and everyone just speaks Japanese. Hm.

General Yeegar is American, Antoine is Belgian.

Thankfully, English is the main foreign language of Belgian currently.

So if anime can do it, writer will kindly use English, and avoid all the suffixes that I don't know.

If you'd like to continue this, or would like me to continue this, please, please review with questions, plot holes, plot ideas.

Thank you,

Kayo.


	2. Chapter 2

It also states that one should act in the name of the greater good. Theoretically, if a doctor had an unknown (x) patients requiring urgent organ transplants, and (y) reclusive neighbours, he should kill said neighbours and come up with a net of positive (x-y) humans for the world. Certainly, what does that say of the doctor, having gone right against ethical and moral rules from a natural perspective? Someone charged to act in the best interests of his patients, who would thus hurt himself instead…

* * *

In that kind of sense, Antoine is simply the doctor, _Green_ is his voice of conscience, and till now, he refuses to regret taking in the cleric who is still comatose.

* * *

'still Antoine regrets some things anyway'

* * *

He likes to think of it like that, considering the patients who have come and gone out of his door, Mr. Kevin Yeegar is the first to have stayed over a month.

It's not unknown for his transplant patients to stay there, weak from blood loss, on drips for weeks on end.

But without fail, they'd be sent on their way, just slightly worse for wear, smiling and waving, promising to be back for their follow-ups.

For the most part, his past month has been unlike any other, he's just had slightly more, murderous visitors.

* * *

'slightly pained by this thought'

* * *

Antoine is half convinced that these are cleric-hunting demons, and quite aptly, he's the cleric-hiding human.

Funnily enough, _Green_ takes care of them one by one, and the clinic has never been swarmed at one go.

He empties the drip pan of the ice box into the yard, before taking in yesterday's laundry.

The still damp pieces are left for longer.

 _Every day, I wonder if he'll ever wake up._

 _Green_ laughs in his head.

 _"I'm sure he will, Antoine, if you so wish for it."_

He arches an eyebrow, folding up the towel used to clean out Charles' wound, then the tea cosy that had been dirtied when he had been startled by the demons firing outside.

 _He's still recovering, Green?_

Semblance of a nod, and, _"His body broke down those parasites, I think. Their composition repulses me, but it appears to be inorganic. Something in the cleric's blood is countering it."_

* * *

'one way or another'

* * *

A scream, and Antoine rushes out the door.

The girl is surrounded by the normal demons.

"Child!"

Wide eyes.

"Doctor…"

 _Green, please!_

Mechanical heads, turning to face him, eyes lined almost with black mascara.

The child scrambles backwards, out of the view of the demons and he could almost sigh.

 _"Done, Antoine."_

The trail of green through the hulking shells, and the chained explosion.

Hurrying through smoke, calling out.

"Child..?"

 _Thank you, Green_

Children are much more flexible than adults, but it causes them to bend much more, and be willing to bend.

"Doctor Antoine?"

He nods his head, "That's me, may I know why you're looking for me?"

Eyes blinking as the smoke is blown away, mouth parted into a surprised 'o'.

"My brother, Charles, complains of pain from his wound… My mother sent me with a request for help."

* * *

'it means he might break'

* * *

 _Green, can you watch over the clinic for a while? If the cleric is the one drawing the demons, then he needs to be watched over. I'll be back in a couple hours or so._

 _"If you believe that you'll be okay without a guard, then I will comply."_

He shakes his head, mirth in his voice.

"You worry too much, _Green._ Before you came into my life, I'd never seen a demon. There's nothing that demons could possibly want with me."

Camille sits on the kitchen counter sipping orange juice quickly, giving him a curious look.

He smiles.

"Once you finish your juice, we can go back and have a look at Charles. Give me a moment to pack some things."

 _Painkillers are bad for young ones. Placebo, then? Cloth to clean, some bandages to change, ginger maybe._

"I'm ready, Doctor Antoine! We should hurry!"

Cup on the table, girl tugging on his coat, his bag swung over his shoulder as they break into a jog.

She fills their long walk with stories of her family, and he 'Ooh's and 'Aah's at all the right places, unable to help the smile tugging at his lips as the child beams.

The sun dips downwards as the seaside village comes into view.

Mrs Emillia is at the gate, waiting anxiously for her eldest daughter.

Speeding up as they near their destination, the lady moves first, leading the way to the home as street lights are lit in order.

"Doctor, I'm so glad you're here. Little Charles has been in pain for the whole day."

Father, standing as they come through the door.

Antoine politely nodding, bending down to pat the boy on his head.

"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"H-hurts, Antoi-" hiccup cutting off the full sentence.

 _Little children don't break without bending._

He pulls out a bottle from his bag.

"This will make you feel better!"

The parents look on, curious.

 _Sugar pills._

Offering it to Charles, one palm outstretched.

Fingers clumsily taking it, bright eyes taking in the newest object.

"It's sweet."

Blink, and then it's being chewed on, mixed expression giving way to a shy smile.

Pain momentarily absolved, Antoine gently changes the bandages.

There's no sign of further infection.

 _Must be the wound still healing._

"Now, Charles, you can't move your leg too much okay? It's still hurt, so I've made the pain and bad stuff go away for now… But if you make your leg sad, he'll hurt again."

He takes it seriously, nodding with all his three-year-old surety.

"I'll treat Mr. Leg good, Antoine!"

Patting the child on the head once more, he stands, facing the parents.

"Charles should be good now, just rest his leg and he'll be up and running again soon! If it hurts again, give him some ginger sugar water."

Passing them the wrapped ginger, he wishes their family good health, taking his leave.

* * *

'sugar not from the slave triangle, his most precious commodity despite its constantly falling price'

* * *

The countryside is pleasantly cool, the sea breeze almost coaxing him back inland.

A light twinge of worry as the last rays of the sun retreat entirely.

 _Green, is everything okay back home?_

He's more than hours away from home, away from _Green_ but ever since they met more than a month ago, there's been this connection where at times, he can still feel.

 _Of course, it wasn't as if he had never left Green at home to guard the house, just. . ._

 _Green_ isn't a guard pet, nor is he just a friend, more of a companion and partner.

As Camille hurried him away, he hurries back for _Green._

Trying not to be twitchy as the wind ghosts across the back of his neck, following the path where countless others had tread upon, back and forth the villages, Antoine hurries on.

 _"Antoine?"_

A cautious press.

 _Green?_

More deliberate, this time, _"If you can hear me, then I'm glad," a chuckle._

 _"Look who's worrying too much, Antoine. Not a single demon has come in your absence. If anything, it's you that they want. So don't blame our poor, old cleric."_

 _*Laugh*_

 _Don't scare me, Green. I hope I don't get jumped on the way back._

Lights from a far-off village or two are sadly not his destination, and he turns off the beaten path, trekking further south for his clinic.

Being closer to the French-Belgian border provides some perks.

French military influence is heavier, it's safer.

Their area, compared to the seaside village where Mrs Emillia, Camille and Charles live, is predominantly French, rather than Dutch speaking.

But since _Green_ appeared, trouble comes in the form of those demons, not that people had ever posed much of a problem.

There weren't many at all.

Only the people who walked past, and the people looking for him.

His home coming into view, he sighs, as so do some demons.

 _Heads up, Green. Looks like some demons came home ahead of me._

Those purple bullets ricochet off what appears to be a blueish dome around the building.

And then again, appearances are deceiving.

 _"I told you so, Antoine. It must be you."_

Closing the door behind him, finally getting around to wash that orange juice cup.

"Well, it's good I have you around, right?"

A patronising almost pat to the head.

 _Did you set up the dome around the house, Green?_

 _"Dome?"_

With a whoosh, Antoine can feel _Green_ leave the clinic, hovering around it.

 _"Nope. That's not me. Maybe our cleric? Some holy power of his, trying to protect him as he recovers?"_

 _Chances are, Green, that's what is attracting all these demons here. They can probably sense him like this._

There's nothing to be done about it, and he brushes his teeth, before turning in for the night.

* * *

If I had no arcs, nor did I return to canon, would that be okay?

I have something in mind for the next chapter, and haha well, right now, it feels cliché to me.

While it was planned for this chapter, I pushed it back, because I don't think that the Order is all that all-seeing, nor that they would put much stake in an Exorcist presumed dead.

But the Order comes back into the picture in the next chapter, and given the setting, I reckon anyone who hazards a guess will be able to know.

For now, it's just me here rambling and writing a story that doesn't really seem to link to the fandom it's set in.

Ah I should get back to Chains, but somehow, it's much more soothing to write and ramble philosophically.

Just an additional, maybe irrelevant note in the writing process, that google was used in copious amounts, trying to keep to historical coherence and technological advancements.

It's a bit messy at this point, because D Gray Man is set in the 19th century, but toothbrushes weren't around in the modern form so early, but I recall seeing Link and Allen brush their teeth somewhere(?)

Blood typing, blood transfusions and all are still being shunned at this point in time, and Antoine may not exactly be a qualified physician.

There are fridges, but it's the ice box kind, therefore the drip pan. Dryers are supposedly hand cranked.

Then again, Jeryy cooks loads of food, and the scientists may have a magical way of cleaning.

Komurins, maybe.

Ignore all that ^ sigh T.T

Hope readers enjoy, and do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Has many sub groups, of which there are Negative, Act and Rule Utilitarians. The three are most certainly not exhaustible, but this one focusses on the last two, and the lack of an ability for a practitioner to discern or identify as solely one. An Act Utilitarian would kill the (y) reclusive neighbours in the problem raised in the prior chapter, but the Rule Utilitarian would probably not, leaving the (x) patients in need of organs to wait it out, despite the high chance that they will die before ever being considered for a transplant. Then again, in their time and age, no physician had ever cut an organ out of a person to save, let alone give it to someone else.

* * *

Antoine doesn't claim to be a life saver.

In fact, him being there and not doesn't matter so much.

For the villages around, since there is a doctor within reach, they use him.

But in the other, more rural areas, where there isn't a chance of medical aid, the people can only rely on human strength and willpower to get through whatever illness is beset upon them.

He's been seeing increasingly more patients recently, and he can't help but feel that he's partially responsible for the attacks.

"Doctor! Another village caught the black star bug!"

Cursing under his breath, both he and _Green_ hurry out, rushing out to meet the next group which has travelled to get to him.

 _Green, are they all?_

Because, _Green_ is part of him, maybe that's why he can heal too.

Not as well, but enough to stop those stars from spreading so quickly.

 _"All of them are, Antoine."_

Holding onto the hand of the villager he's trying to save, "Please hold on, it's gonna be okay, Miss."

And wails, rising into the air as those furthest from them turn to dust.

Wails, half cut off as people sag, drifting off into the wind.

 _Green,_ like a blanket rushing over the next batch of villagers, Antoine left sitting amongst abandoned clothes, grains of grey, sandy particles escaping through the gaps of his fingers.

Strangled cry, the face of the young lady imprinted in his mind, voices caught in the wind, the living dazed and in pain.

 _"Antoine."_

 _Green's_ voice cutting through, apologetic, and almost pained, and all Antoine can think, is, _No, no, thank you, Green, don't be sorry, it's not your fault, please, keep going as much as you can, I'm no good at this, I can't stop the black stars, please-please-please._

The pain isn't exactly his, and he should be focussing on saving those who are still alive, but that had been the lady who was supposed to get married the next week.

His eyes scan the crowd of people and they lock with the eyes of the fiancé.

Watching lips quiver, teeth clench, eyes close and tears run silently down his cheek as he stands, making his way over.

Voice thick, forehead to his shoulder, forgiving, "Thank you, Antoine… I'm sure Clarisse was happy to have been in your arms. We had wanted you to be our first child's godfather."

Stupidly enough, he's the one who's inconsolable, even if he doesn't cry.

"Clarisse mouthed her last words… She wanted me to tell you. I love you, Raul."

 _Who knew, if maybe, he read her lips wrong?_

The man, leaning on him, cries harder.

That pair isn't the only one.

Mass graves again, but then again, there isn't much to bury.

Little, individual niches in the ground, more earth over it, then just flat stone over, a mock-up of a grand headstone. Names crudely, but lovingly carved in.

"Rest in peace, all thee who have departed."

Village Chief, one arm amputated to save the rest of him, _a quick urge for Green to move on from him to others who needed the help more._

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Obediently, listening to their head, all those villagers still living.

Quietly tidying, Antoine only numb from the greatest loss of lives since it all began.

"According to the village that was next to ours, Mrs Cordelia was visited by a fat man who offered to bring back young Erica. As most of you know by now, Mrs Cordelia died, and young Erica came back. But young Erica complained of pain, and turned into a demon, whom Antoine was nearly killed by. Andrew witnessed it himself, and before dying, warned me to not bring him back by any method. I believe that the fat man, and demons are all connected, and bring only more death."

 _So, please don't say yes to that man._

And there's suddenly a hand on his head.

"Good afternoon."

Quiet, like a cloak settling over the entire assembly of people, before it explodes.

"Stay away from Doctor Antoine!"

People rushing to defend him, _Green_ yelling out in his head and screaming.

And the cheery voice addresses only him.

"Would you like me to bring back your loved one?"

It's off tone, and ludicrous, that he gently takes that hand off his head, and moves backwards, cautiously, before looking up at an extraordinarily fat, jester-like man.

Completed with a top hat and a spunky umbrella, reflective circular glasses, a hint of hidden mania and a wide- _too wide_ smile.

"Can you do that, sir?"

"Of course. Why, I'm the Millennium Earl, I can bring back anyone, with your help."

He pulls out a skeletal doll from thin air, its head like a knight's helmet.

Dark purple in colour, more black, maybe some red.

Standing, extending a hand out to the doll, Antoine looks past the Earl, at the people looking on, horrified.

"If I bring them all back… then, would that atone for my inability to save them?"

Traitorous is the hope in their eyes.

"Doctor, it's a scam, he'll kill you and make more demons, so… don't give in. Thank you for saving those you could."

Pained is that voice from the doll.

The Earl maintains his smile, bopping the doll's frame with his umbrella.

"Itai, hakshaku-tama! Itai-yo, lero!"

And the pumpkin at the tip of the umbrella spoke.

Gloved hands rubbing the pumpkin, those silvered glasses never leaving him.

"If I asked then, could you bring back everyone I couldn't save, Mr. Earl?"

The pumpkin umbrella lets out a sound of surprise, "Don't be nonsensical, lero! How could your soul be worth more than another's, lero? You can only call out one name, lero, but if you don't hurry, the offer won't stand, we needa go, lero!"

And the umbrella, likely as with his owner, is versed in multiple languages.

"Huh. Well bringing back only one person would be unfairly cruel. If that person were to be turned into a demon, that would be even worse."

Shifting from one foot to another, hopping like an excited rabbit.

"Is that a 'no', then?"

Meeting the eyes of this extraordinary _-ily fat man,_ creature, Antoine doesn't trust himself to speak, and shakes his head.

"What a pity."

Edge of the top hat tipped down, a handkerchief raised, seemingly to wipe away tears, and like that, he too, disappears.

Words stolen once more, by the wind.

* * *

 _"That skeleton thing was made of the same thing that the parasites in our cleric were made of. You've met a dangerous man, Antoine."_

 _I guess so, Green._

Smiling tremulously, he turns to face the villagers, "So, did everyone see the man who creates demons, clearly, that you may avoid him?"

Mute nods, silent thanks, disorderly return.

Addressing the village chief, Antoine's eyes weary, "Please give me a call once everyone returns safely. The demons… might return again, I don't know how to keep you all safe."

He hopes that they'll last the day.

Because, his exhaustion gives way to fear, then terror, and hopelessness.

Standing outside, leaning against the door, only long enough to see even shadows disappear over the hill, running a hand through his hair.

 _"Why don't you wash up, Antoine? I'll watch over the house…"_

 _Green_ , wrapping arms around him, letting him sigh as he rests his head to the wall behind, pretending _Green_ had physical form.

 _Thanks, Green._

 _"Anything for you, Antoine."_

He sets out a sandwich for _Green,_ before checking up on their still, comatose cleric.

By the time he finishes his bath, the sandwich is gone, and he washes the plate.

 _You should sleep, Green, you've worked hard today._

And a sleepy hum, before _Green_ mutters in reply, _"You know, I don't need to eat, or sleep."_

But _Green_ doesn't resist, and floats off to rest, wherever he usually does.

Towel around his shoulder, damp hair dripping down, seated by the bed where Mr. Yeegar lies, watching the rise and fall of his chest, assuring the doctor that he's still alive.

Reaching over to untangle the I.V. feeding tube, also to shift the patient, in a bid to prevent bed sores.

Lifting one of those arms, still remarkably healthy, to prevent it from being squashed by his own torso, Antoine could almost swear that he moved.

"Must have been my imagination."

Meticulously unbinding the bandages around the cleric's palms, gently checking the closed wound, only the sunken in centre, and lack of bone, marking those holes.

The legs only look better, but the elderly man will need time to adjust to a new sense of balance.

Night closes in on them, and Antoine sets out a plastic cup with water, and a filled jug, on the bedside table.

Mirthlessly, he notes that if Mr. Yeegar wakes up, he'd likely be unable to carry the jug, and instead spill it all over him, waking him up.

* * *

I got some work done today.

Yep, this is just become my escape from the world.

Where did the Order come in, in this chapter..?

Argh, dragging this too much, but I like writing Antoine and _Green_ flitting between accepting and broken.

I did want the Earl to play with Antoine's failures like Road did with General Yeegar's, but eh, I figured that was too much of a reflection between the two.

Innocence probably keeps people healthier and alive longer I think, considering the General was 89, and still out battling akuma.

Next chapter, I will bring in at least one Order member, but I'm not sure if I want to bring in just Tiedoll, or just Kanda, Marie and Daisya, or set this after Barcelona with Team Tiedoll.

In that order, in terms of decreasing light-heartedness.

Then again, those who do know the way I write, I guess I'm just no good at things which are happy.

Heh, I hope those who do come across this fic are willing to be my company,

Do review!

Kayo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dictates that a Rule Utilitarian would not kill said (y) reclusive neighbours, because a world where such innocents would constantly fear having their organs harvested is not good for anyone. But when circumstances change, and the (y) are prisoners, or maybe, prisoners on death row, or life imprisonment. If the (x) were people who had saved the world, or were victims of said convicts? Given such changing circumstances, Utilitarians are more likely to be Act Utilitarians than the Rule-type. After all, if Rule-types have more and more rules to suit different situations, they might as well approach things without strict rules, and only their gut feel and ethics, meaning that Rule Utilitarians on numerous occasions become Act Utilitarians. Ie. That they depend on the outcome to decide what actually is good, while pondering the long-term results of their decision and their own morality in enforcing the action.

* * *

It's the calming sensation of fingers carefully threading through his hair, but the moment he twitches, those fingers retract.

Antoine wakes with a groan, rolling his neck, hearing it crack, before moving on to the rest of his sore joints.

"Ahh, I must have fallen asleep…"

He raises a hand to touch his hair, before snapping back to wakefulness.

"Mr. Yeegar, you're awake!"

The elderly man blinks at the sound of his name.

 _Maybe he doesn't understand Dutch? What was the language in which he had sung that creepy song, again?_

He tries again, in English.

 _I mean, Yeegar sounds pretty English, right?_

There's recognition.

"My name is Antoine, you're currently in my clinic, in Belgium. I found you roughly one-and-a-half months ago. Do you remember anything, Mr. Yeegar?"

A gentle clearing of the throat before he half bows, apologising.

"Ah, please don't speak, sir. You still need a lot of rest. I'm being too hasty, I apologise."

He reaches over to pour the man a cup of water.

And there's a warm hand on his head, and it's so foreign a sensation he startles.

"Thank you, child."

The cleric accepts the water.

 _Green, are you awake..?_

 _"Our cleric woke up!"_

He's perhaps, just a bit stunned by how readily the man can drink, and speak.

 _Green..? Just… eh, check him over, please._

 _"I will."_

Antoine looks at him, his bewilderment quite apparent, before he quietly excuses himself, "I'll go prepare some food for you, sir. I think you should be able to get back to solid food fairly soon, given your recovery rate…"

Given how fast he moves to the next room, one might think he was running away.

If he had turned, he would have seen a hand outstretched to grab his, or even the eyes that followed his retreat.

The repeated _click click click_ of the flints remind him again why he never has warm baths. It's a chore, making the tinder catch fire.

Wood under his stove only partially charred from the last time he had a need for something warm.

Setting a copper pan across the stove, heating milk with oats and sugar, only long enough for the grains to soften.

 _Can he take fruits, Green?_

Pouring the entire porridge mix into three bowls, he places the pan off to the side to cool.

Filling the water pot from the tap, before placing it over the stove.

 _"I should think so. But I think, before that, Antoine, ask if he'd like any."_

Sticking a metal spoon in each of the bowls, precariously balancing them to the dining table.

 _Will you be okay eating oats in the pantry, and would you like fruits, Green?_

Bemusement, sent over their connection.

 _"I hope not every day. No fruits for me, and we can't have him fainting as soon as he's woken up, yes?"_

He leaves both his, and _Green's_ bowl on the dining table.

 _Don't be silly Green, I'm sure he'd be able to take it._

Just a friendly jibe, and _Green_ appears in the doorway.

 _"Take no chances, Antoine. But he's now a perfect image of health. Hair's regrown, crucifixion wounds gone, bones regrown even. The back has scarred, though. The ones on his hands and feet will fade more."_

Making his way back to where Mr. Yeegar is, asking, "Would you like fruits with your oats, Mr.?"

Blinking when the cleric meets him halfway, eyes widening and hand extending to catch the male who stumbles.

Mildly rebuking his patient, bowl re-set on the counter.

Weight leaning on him, an apologetic chuckle.

"No need for fruits, I wouldn't wish to impose any more than I already have."

Antoine sighs, helping him back to the bed, then hurrying back to get the oat porridge.

"It's a bit late for breakfast, but I hope that you'll be able to eat some. Physically, you have recovered well, but it'll take some time before you can move like you did before."

Placing the bowl on top of a cork placemat, offering the spoon to a patient who should have been unable to hold it.

 _Like, when you've just woken up and can't clench your fist, his recovery of fine motor skills is amazing._

Awkwardly, he stands there as the elder man eats happily.

* * *

There's a knock on the door.

"Doctor Antoine?"

He looks up from his oats, moving towards the door, "Coming!"

A tanned boy, short brown hair, bright blue eyes.

"Jordan?"

The kid gives him a cheeky smile.

"You bet!"

He's torn between crying and fainting.

"What's wrong, Antoine?"

He shakes his head, "I'm just relieved. When your chief never called, I thought…"

Arms around him, and that mop of brown buried in his torso.

"And Chief knew you'd be worried sick, but the telephone lines got cut, and you rarely leave the clinic 'cause you can't, and then you didn't come out to do your laundry and no one saw you, and then we got worried so I came!"

Ruffling Jordan's hair, it's as much a comforting gesture for the kid, as it is for him.

"Everyone got back safe? Didn't see any more demons?"

Muffled 'yes' into his shirt as he laughs.

"Crying, kiddo?"

The little limpet breaks away from him almost violently, "Am not! Just got something in my eye."

Exhaling, _ah, what a sudden change in emotion and temperament._

Shoving something into his hand, and Jordan runs off, yelling something about getting back home quickly.

A paper wrapped caramel, still warm.

The draft coming into the house suddenly felt cold.

Closing the door behind him, sliding down it, right hand to his forehead, wondering.

 _How can he still give me sweets considering I couldn't save his mother?_

Then again, Jordan has only his father left, and neither of them could cook to save their lives.

With that in mind, Antoine looks down at the sweet in his left hand, black patterning across it.

Stupidly, he eats it anyway.

 _I was right._

 _It did taste sweet._

* * *

 _"Antoine! Antoine, you foolish, bull headed, silly, ridiculous, out-of-your-mind idiot of a wielder-!"_

 _Green_ yelling, and he faux yawns.

"Huh. I must have fallen asleep."

Looking up, his eyes meet the concerned ones of the cleric.

He smiles reassuringly.

"Are you still hungry, sir?"

The bowl is cleared, the male ignores his question for the time being.

"Are you all right, Doctor?"

Feigning confusion, smiling again, taking the bowl, "Of course, why would I feel otherwise?"

Conversation closed, moving to the kitchen, where _Green_ waits, radiating disapproval.

 _"I might be here, but that doesn't mean you should be eating poisoned sweets. I already took care of the demon. Thankfully, I swept through the rest of the village, they appear to be fine."_

He busies himself, washing up.

 _Thanks, Green, for staying by my side._

It's one of his moods, since the demons first came and he kept losing people.

He's beginning to really regret taking in the demon-killing male in the next room.

 _Green_ only sighs.

 _"Antoine…"_

Now, out the window, he sees the blue dome glow brighter.

Like a warning, a signal to demons all around.

Weakness in his hands, fear gripping his heart.

 _Green_ gently folding around him.

 _"It's gonna be okay."_

"So you are the one whom that piece of Innocence went to."

Maybe he mishears it, but there's a faint sorrow and apology in the cleric's voice.

"Child, you are an Accommodator of Innocence."

Barring the fact that his patient is again out of his bed, Antoine is curious.

Quiet, curious, and about to break.

"Innocence?"

Seating himself beside the bed, listening.

 _Green, are you Innocence?_

"I am, or at least, I was an Exorcist General. My job was to find new Accommodators and train them. For leaving you alone to fend for yourself, I can only apologise."

"Exorcists are able to save those demons?"

 _"You silly, silly idiot."_

"Then, I'm willing to be an Exorcist."

 _Ah, but I'm your idiot, Green._

There's a hand clasping his, and his eyes widen, because the cleric is crying.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, child."

* * *

Running through the history of the Order, and of Innocence takes time.

But General Yeegar proves to be kind teacher, and well learned scholar.

"Our goal is to defeat the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family. To do that, we have to find all the remaining Innocence and their users. We can't give up… because the world is at stake."

His purpose is unshaken despite his near-death experience.

Antoine admires the cleric's mental strength.

He's not so sure he has the ability to keep going like that.

"Noah?"

The General dives into a lengthy explanation, culminating with his own attack at the hands of two of the Noah.

 _Ah. Then it's such people who crucified an elderly man to a cross with his own weapon._

"And there're 13 of them?"

"To my knowledge yes, but I have heard of there supposedly being a 14th."

 _109 pieces of Innocence and a Heart._

 _14 Noah including the Earl, and an infinite amount of Dark Matter._

 _"Antoine, there's someone outside."_

His patient reacts to his sudden change in mood, "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

Letting a small smile take over, shaking his head, moving to the door.

"May I know who is it?"

No one rung the doorbell, that's for sure, but if he listened carefully, he could hear breathing other than his own.

 _"He's not a demon, but I don't know if he's a Noah."_

Opening the door, light from the house flooding out, Antoine studies their visitor who bows respectfully.

" _Je suis Froi Tiedoll._ "

 _French._

"Ah, _oui._ Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

It's a shake of the head.

"I apologise for intruding, I was merely captivated by the blue glow around your home, and came to look."

The worn traveller's cloak shifts in the wind, revealing that same black-gold combination.

Looking past the man, he sighs at that same dome, glowing even brighter.

"You're an Exorcist as well, right, Mr. Tiedoll?"

Something shifts in the air, as the stranger, a canvas board slung around his neck reassesses him.

 _Green_ drops down, taking form as a misty shadow.

"Innocence?"

Antoine nods gently, attempting to disarm the caution in Tiedoll's eyes.

"An Exorcist is welcome to stay the night."

He holds the door open, letting the stranger step in, into view of his patient.

 _Will this be a long night, Green?_

 _"We shall see."_

* * *

The meeting was supposed to happen in the day, and Antoine was supposed to 'save' this certain artist from an akuma, but time dragged and things happened.

I wanted the entire village to die, but well, can't have another Kanda for Tiedoll to deal with, right?

I chose not to write out the entire explanations of Noah and Innocence, because Antoine isn't a 'child' and has made many assumptions of his own.

Why only Tiedoll?

Because Suman Dark is a German, and I presume his family lived in Germany, which so happens to be next to Belgium.

So, call it silly, but I've pushed all the arcs back, and erased some.

At the time of Barcelona, Suman Dark is an willing Accommodator with a healthy child. He doesn't give in to Tyki Mikk, and doesn't fall.

Instead, he dies, alongside Kazana Reed and Chalker Laboun.

Klaud Nine's team doesn't die, but they probably won't come in.

Right now, the Barcelona incident is quasi-ongoing.

By daylight, the siege will be over, but there'll be fewer finder casualties.

Why?

Because now, everyone knows that General Tiedoll isn't in Barcelona.

So begins a chase, by both akuma and the Tiedoll finding team of Kanda Yuu, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry.

Said General, true to himself, occupies his time running, drawing, but is still ultimately curious by the thought of innocence in a tiny clinic somewhere in Belgium.

Looking at a world map, from Barcelona up is Belgium.

Concurrent with this is the Edo arc.

But no Fallen One means no demons over the boat with Anita and the rest, after docking safely in Asia, Anita and her crew are safely seen off.

It's still a very long boat ride, because Chomesuke doesn't meet up with them. They have yet to enter Edo.

Off paper, they'll meet Tyki, and Allen will decide to fight while the rest run.

Everything else runs about the same.

Asia Branch will find Allen, Level 3 is sent after him, Asia Branch is wrecked, Allen gains CC.

Lenalee never exhibits signs of being the heart, and Allen becomes the sole suspect of being the Heart.

Then again, all those are just the future.

This night is the pre-siege of Barcelona.

Sheesh, brainstorming here too much.

Ah, I hope I make sense,

Kayo.


	5. Chapter 5

Is not entirely defined, and so, not too restrictive per say. The strictest Rule Utilitarian would kill to save, the less strict ones may not. Of course, only if the moral rule is to: Save as many human lives, and the net 'pleasure' is of course, higher in terms of human lives. Then again, what makes things 'good' and 'bad' is not always well defined. So for most Utilitarians, they tell the world that it's the net pleasure, for society. Working for the goodness of society is something admirable, no? Instead, imagine the Utilitarian as a policeman, who, killing an innocent man will prevent riots that will kill hundreds. An innocent man, a peaceful demonstrator who champions an oppressed cause that no one agrees too. If society is corrupt and rotten to the core, is their betterment in the eyes of the Utilitarian, or in the eyes of said society?

* * *

Maybe Antoine misreads the French man's eyes, because they shift from caution to outright hostility.

The expression isn't directed at him, but rather the man's own comrade.

"Akuma…"

A pained hiss, and he understands that it is caution.

"Mr. Tiedoll, you're mistaken. Mr. Yeegar is human, and very much alive. He's been here, with me, for more than a month, under my care."

Closing the door behind the Exorcist, gently pushing him toward his patient.

Given both are grown adults, Antoine figures that they'd either deck it out, or have a civil conversation.

"Yeegar-gensui, anata wa hontodesuka?"

 _It's that language again, the one their organisation appears to share._

"I am real, General Tiedoll. For the sake of Antoine's sanity, let us converse in English. He doesn't understand Japanese."

And the elder man still speaks in that even tone, still in control, only that soft edge of desperation, begging, _please, believe me._

"You may run me through with Maker of Eden if it would make you feel more assured, General Tiedoll?"

That artist almost appears to move for his weapon, this 'Maker of Eden', so the natural thought of a doctor would be protecting his patient.

Contrary to Antoine's worry, he only takes off his traveller's cloak, curly, fluffy, gold-brown hair falling back into place.

Hands out, as if to block, Antoine shifts mid-movement, offering to take the cloak.

 _Green?_

 _"Yes?"_

 _Can you check our surroundings, for Akuma? These two aren't… they feel a lot stronger than us. Having them together must be turning us into a beacon._

Respectfully, Mr. Tiedoll folds it in two before passing it on.

While this gesture is deceptively laced with trust, his hands can feel the recoil from how tensed those hands are.

"Antoine, was it?"

He nods, "Yes, Mr. Tiedoll."

A hand to the back of his neck, another waving casually. An easy smile, eyes unhidden by his reddish-brown spectacles.

"You make me feel so old. Froi is fine."

Catching himself, before he raises his eyebrows accidentally, they furrow, confused by this attempted acquaintance and the sheer distance between comrades who almost died.

Returning the smile, even as he leaves them to talk amongst themselves, "I'll give you two your space then. Please don't hurt Mr. Yeegar, Mr. Froi."

It's awkward on the tongue, tripping over the mixing English and French.

 _Just one word, but, Froi and fwra, fry and fra._

 _Silly enough, it's this kind of thing I occupy myself with, when there's still the looming threat of akuma._

In that moment, as he contents himself to hearing his house guests discuss amongst themselves, _Green_ is talking rapidly, in his head.

 _"It's bad, Antoine. The swarm you predicted, it's heading in our direction. They're still far, but there're literally hundreds. Not all are the balloon ones that we've seen."_

 _Where are you, Green? I'll tell the Exorcists, return quickly._

 _"French border, are you gonna say anything to the villagers?"_

He swallows.

 _The akuma want us, right, me?_

 _"Antoine."_

 _Just tell them I'm going on a trip, please. I mean they can cure their own diseases, I'm just an extra causing trouble for people, so if I can convince Mr. Yeegar and Mr. Tiedoll to leave, then the people getting hurt will be us instead._

* * *

He takes the brief, comfortable silence as an acceptable time to interrupt.

"Sirs? There are hundreds of akuma approaching, from beyond the French border. We… can't stay here like sitting ducks and endanger the people around. Is there anywhere that you two can go?"

Mr. Tiedoll looks only mildly concerned.

"Ah, hundreds? I thought there had been thousands on my tail. Did I kill so many as I ran?"

The patient is thankfully more sympathetic in understanding, "You wish to minimise human casualties?"

Antoine is thrown off guard, "Do you not wish to, Mr Yeegar?"

 _Sorrow._

"I do."

"Can you regather your innocence, General Yeegar? I can get reservations for the next train south."

The artist stands first, apologising as he does so.

"This is a war, and I am sorry that you've been dragged into it."

It's sudden, and yet Antoine's been half-expecting it.

Perhaps what is more ridiculous, would be that he still doesn't regret taking that crucified cleric off the cross.

And it's still heavily ironic, that the dome protecting their home has endangered them, and is an Innocence, which comes when is summoned, yet was used to bind its user.

"Innocence, are like the Noah, immortal in a sense. It can always be called back by its Accommodator. For us, equip-types, it's easier, than if a parasitic-type were to have their Innocence crushed."

 _Green?_

 _"Yes Antoine? Have more things cropped up?"_

 _Yeah. We're heading into the war zone._

Radio silence.

"If we're ready, then, we should get moving before the demons come into contact with any more Exorcists in-field. Some are chasing from the back, so if we meet the demon flock half-way, we can effectively kill them all off."

 _"And you did not protest?"_

 _Having you, who came from an Exorcist General, I don't think we have much of a choice. Besides, we can't have him dying on us, right?_

 _Green_ hadn't always been his method of curing illnesses. Antoine would like to think that without _Green_ , he isn't entirely useless.

Less useful, yes, but entirely useless, no.

Hopefully.

Packing dried herbs, painkillers, water and bandages into a small bag. A spare set of clothes, an extra coat, and he contemplates bringing a full first-aid kit instead. Sterile gauze, tape, antiseptic, creams and a miniaturised torque.

The demons main form of killing was the black star poison, maybe the impact of the bullets next.

Antoine, falls short of a combat medic.

But if not a medic, then he might as well be a meat shield, not that he'd be good at it.

So it is heavy, but he decides that if he is going to be a medic, he might as well be able to do something.

 _Poison runs in the blood. Amputation saved the chief, so stopping blood flow would stall for time._

Exorcists of the equipment-type are not immune to the demon poison, and the parasitic-type as only immune because they can kill it off. This means that both can die from it.

Suddenly, being a meat shield seems feasible.

 _Ah, if only I was taller or larger in size, then I could effectively actually block such bullets._

 _Green, you'd be able to heal me, right?_

 _"Of course I would, but if you do it on purpose, I might choose not to,"_ comes the snarky reply.

When it comes to, who knows if Antoine is simply making excuses for himself to not be used as a meat shield, or if he's selfless or suicidal?

 _Green,_ can't claim to know.

His user is quite possibly a bit of all.

* * *

He locks up, looking away from his home, heart strings tugging, the cleric's cleaned and ironed outercoat folded over an arm.

Wryly the doctor notes that his patient has been officially discharged, one and a half months after he was taken in.

Garbed in a loose, long sleeved shirt, and similar pants, a plain beige colour, Antoine admits that the elderly man looks the part of a church leader.

That black circlet settled around his head, holding his short, grey but swiftly re-growing hair.

Recovery from crucifixion and mind rape appeared to be child's play for Innocence. The latter may have been more of an Exorcist's will power.

"Shall we go, then, Antoine, General Yeegar?"

The emotion behind Mr. Froi's cheer is weariness, but his coaxing tone makes his false energy contagious.

Mr. Yeegar holds out his pendulums, extending them towards the building. The still present blue dome glows as he calls out to it.

His Innocence returns, gently, willingly, 'eating' the pendulum chains and taking their form. A green glow snakes around its Accommodator's mid-riff, then up to loop around each wrist.

Soon, the glow dies down to reveal pointed tips, hanging from where the chains end.

Even as he takes the coat from Antoine, he remarks, "I'd forgotten how heavy this coat was."

Wistfulness and semi-fondness, the thought of 'duty' that would instil such an easy acceptance of so heavy a burden.

Comrades in arms, with the weight of a cursed world on their shoulders, Mr. Froi only sighs in reply.

Adversity binds people together, doubts tear people apart, a common enemy unites all fronts.

They walk onwards, southwards.

"We'll be catching the train to Paris, and it'll arrive in around about an hour. It's the first train today, technically, but the last for the night."

Tiedoll first, leading, Yeegar next, and Antoine last, bringing up the rear, contemplating life.

 _Hm. Never too young to die. At least we'll see Paris in our lifetime, eh, Green?_

Walking over a hill or two, through that one forest, per signposts in the moonlight, and just following winding roads.

 _"In being pessimistic, I could say that we might both die on that train."_

* * *

 _In being pessimistic, Green. I think we might die getting on the train._

Outwardly, he keeps up his mildly amused, slightly puzzled façade, hiding a rising tide of terror.

 _"Oh dear…"_

 _I don't like things moving at fast speeds near me. Makes me panic._

Calmly, thinking such thoughts.

"Mr. Froi, are you sure we can get onto the train like this?"

A good-natured grin.

"Tried and tested. Even our General here has done it."

A frown on said man's face, quickly wiped away as Antoine turns to him, questioning.

"I would tend to favour a carriage over the train, but when pressed for time, we do catch trains mid-passage."

They attempt to reassure him in their own, awkward ways.

Suffice to say, the good doctor is not convinced.

"If you land wrongly, you could shatter your ankle. Mr. Yeegar, I firmly discourage you from jumping onto the roof of our oncoming train."

He's helped down the steep incline of the hill, where they stop, a couple metres from the tracks.

"I'll go first. I can catch General Yeegar with my Innocence in the worst-case scenario."

 _"No arguing with these people hah. Well, if you break your ankle, I'd heal it for you."_

"The train slows as it leaves the tunnel as well, because it will be going upwards due to the land shape."

Worries temporarily set aside, because the train's steam whistle is heard in the far off, as the tracks vibrate, and so does the grass under their feet.

They make a short running jump, to clear the gap, aiming for the train.

Tiedoll first, landing on both feet, steadily.

The aged General next, feet finding purchase easily, knees lightly bent to compensate for the rough landing.

Lastly, the inexperienced, literal grasshopper, landing crouched, on a knee, both hands on the train, shuddering in both relief and fear.

Being the youngest, and arguably the best in shape, he stands, slowly, keeping his balance, moving towards the hatch.

As directed, he raps sharply against the metal roof, before lifting the hatch, holding it open for the Generals.

Again the last one, he darts down, hatch closing after him, so he ducks his head.

Leg just missing the rung on the ladder, hand gripping to the edge of the prior mentioned hatch.

 _Green?_

 _"Move your right foot left."_

It didn't solve his problem, but he found the rung.

"Do you want me to catch you, Antoine?" comes the amused voice of Mr. Tiedoll.

He drily replies that even if Froi offered, he isn't sure he can let go.

Chains wrap around him briefly, and with a little tug, he's forced to let go.

He blinks up at his now, travelling companions who look at him fondly, watching Mr. Yeegar's chains retract back into his sleeves.

A hand is extended to him, so he takes it.

Only then, do the Exorcists turn to the Train Master who seems utter unaffected.

"Breakfast will be served at 9, Lord Exorcists. We should reach Paris at about 11. Do rest well."

 _"Ah, and so, you didn't die, Antoine."_

* * *

Written without wifi, so let me take my liberties with whatever I assumed here.

No research was done on this chapter, yeah so I'll just get around to posting this on… Wednesday?

It's a good way to pass time, being unable to refer to canon and so, thinking of my own storyline.

I hope it's not too predictable, I didn't think of them running towards the akuma though.

Meant to bring up upwards towards Scandinavia where the Order HQ is but things happened whoops.

Excuse the attempt at French pronunciation according to English phonics, and as an additional note, the romaji at the beginning means, "Are you real?" approximately. (Do correct me if it's wrong, remembered it as a line from some anime.)

Had fun,

Kayo.


	6. Chapter 6

Begs the question as to whether or not truth should be hidden from the general public. Who is to say what is 'pleasure' and what is not? Using yet another archaic, maybe even irrelevant example, but commonly used tactic that employs human emotion. The concept of a common enemy. Aliens, Witches, Racist and Derogatory Terms like Blacks and Negros. Making such people, creatures per say the source of all human ills and causing them to be scapegoats… A Utilitarian under certain circumstances would be made to condone such behaviour, because it would be what makes the majority happy. Does that render a sacrifice of just one single innocent for the happiness of millions justified? What is justice anyway? Morals and ethics are all a convoluted mess of human thoughts and emotions in the end. Humans created such things, like many other things, so it's defined by human thought. A Utilitarian can justify himself by the good of society in terms of Society's view, or by his. If he were to choose the former, would it be an accurate representation, or merely the view of those who set the mood of the society, or their most vocal members? If he were to choose the latter… 'net pleasure', can it be accomplished?

* * *

It's a spacious compartment, plush red couches with carved wooden armrests. The little knobbed accents are painted gold, the screws holding it in place shining brightly.

Between the two facing couches is a low tea table. Polished red wood, a table top of white and pink marble.

Something that screams luxury is rarely comfortable, but maybe it's just Antoine.

Back to the corner of the seat he's on, feeling himself sink into the cushion, arms around his bag.

The Exorcists sit opposite each other, almost content to pass the journey in silence.

Antoine is curious, so he opens his mouth.

Eyes looking at him, mirroring his curiosity, and he closes his mouth.

He tightens his grip around his bag, shivering lightly, looking past Mr. Yeegar, into the dark.

"We haven't formally met yet, have we?"

Across the table, the elder man extends his hand.

From beside him, Mr. Tiedoll does so as well, making it the three of them part of this active conversation.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, Antoine returns the handshakes.

"Kevin Yeegar, of the United States."

"Froi Tiedoll, of France. Both of us are Generals from the European branch of the Dark Order."

Except from Mr. Yeegar being American, there's nothing particularly extra that he's being told.

"Antoine, of Belgium. A practising doctor with the help of _Green._ "

Before their active conversation has the chance to die, he carries it on.

"Will you tell me more of your organisation? Were you all looking for Mr. Yeegar? Are exorcists determined at birth? What of yourselves?"

They treat his questions with dignity, even as he winces at how his second question comes off.

"The Black Order was established thousands of years ago, when Innocence was first discovered."

 _Between the Vatican and New World Order._

"A group consisting of Exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee alongside a Finder Caravan were deployed to search for the General after news of the Noah attacking reached our Headquarters."

"Ah, young Allen? I had only seen him but a day or two ago…"

"It is a relief to find you safe and well… Supervisor Komui and the Grand Marshalls will be greatly relieved as well, I'm sure."

 _So they tried, but didn't find him. The clinic couldn't have been more than a couple kilometres away, but I'm glad that the 'Noah' didn't find us either._

"Exorcists are said to be born as potential Accommodators, but it is up to Generals like Tiedoll and I to find such people. All five Generals carry at each time up to 8 pieces of Innocence in hope of finding suitable people. If an Accommodator is found, the General can choose to train the person as a disciple, or send him or her to the Headquarters. Alas, that day, 8 pieces of Innocence were crushed, including mine, and only an Accommodator can recall their Innocence."

 _And that would mean the world is an inch closer to destruction, with fewer people who can fight against those demons._

"But we have you now, Antoine. A new Accommodator. Would you wish to be a disciple or stay within Headquarters in a primarily support role? I have not had an apprentice for years, but it would be my pleasure to teach again."

 _It's a war anyway, so, learn quickly and try not to die. What do you think, Green?_

 _"We're gonna die someday, don't worry so much."_

"I will do my best to learn if you'd be willing to take someone like me under your wing."

His answer is clearly the favoured one, just a touch of bashfulness, humility.

General Yeegar is someone anyone can easily imagine in the role of a mentor. General Tiedoll fits more of the father-figure role. Someone with a family, holding the jigsaw pieces together.

Antoine wouldn't be lying if he said he needed neither.

Their organisation appeared to need him a whole lot more than he needed them.

Rain patters against the metal roof of their cabin, rain drops sliding down the window pane.

The conversation tapers off weakly, his new teacher sipping warm tea in between answering his questions.

* * *

General Tiedoll holes himself up in a nest of pillows and additional comforters, legs crossed, charcoal stick running across cream paper, drawing vague shapes of the countryside that the train rushes past.

Half gravitating towards the heat source, the other part in curiosity.

Looking over the Frenchman's shoulder, watching keenly as lines coalesce into a shadowy picture.

Mostly the intent of its artist, the picture causes impressions to form in one's mind's eye.

"You draw well, Mr. Froi."

Somewhat of praise, even if well earned, maybe he could pass it off as an observation.

The middle-aged man hums in response, waving off the compliment.

"Ah thank you. I've told you though, just Froi is fine. The Mister makes me feel old, and goodness knows my kids make me feel more than ancient."

Asking for permission to look at the artist's older artworks, he's given the go ahead to do as he pleases.

 _Green_ floating out, hovering near his shoulder as they pour over countless landscape drawings.

Charcoal, watercolours, oil paints and even just pencil drawings.

 _"How pretty."_

Fingers not touching the paper itself, only following the leading lines of the drawings, trailing across city skylines and mountain peaks.

The scarcity of colour in some drawings make the coloured portions stand out against the plainer background.

 _Lovely indeed._

He could imagine himself in a field of uncoloured flowers, running towards the one with that vibrant hue of lapis lazuli.

"You have children, Froi..?" Softly asking, not wishing to interrupt the next drawing.

A rumbling hum, not quite answering, but assent nonetheless.

"My disciples, three of them. We'll meet them soon, I do hope. Daisya's the most amicable kid, lively and fun loving. Marie's the eldest, he likes music, it's his innocence. Yuu-kun… hmm… he's a good kid."

There's a brief laugh here, before he smiles to himself, "You'll know when you meet him. He's a good kid, just a teeny bit shy around new people."

Almost as if the Frenchman steps away, into another world, thinking.

 _Drawing must be his refuge, and way of seeing the beauty of his world drenched in blood._

Antoine retreats to his side of the couch.

"-kun is a suffix attached in the language of Edo to show affection, mostly for males much younger than the speaker. Japanese is our Order's common tongue across all borders."

The explanation is unexpected, but welcome, Antoine having only assumed the meaning to be attachment.

"Ah, thank you…"

 _Common tongue._

"Will you teach me, please, General Yeegar?"

Problems and verbal tics, preferences and pet peeves never come up, because Antoine is still restrained and polite.

One would call it manners, but for the doctor, it's a sudden barrier he's put up, in a bid to distance himself from the people he knows.

 _[Green knows, that from the moment his user lays hands on a patient he's irrevocably attached.]_

"Of course. Let's start with something simple, like greetings."

 _[Watching people die is slowly killing his user. But using Green's power is killing his user as well.]_

"As a greeting, we commonly start by introducing ourselves, say 'Watashi wa', then your name, and following that, say 'desu'. 'Watashi wa' and 'desu' combined are the equivalent of 'I am'. For example, I would say, 'Watashi wa Kevin Yeegar desu.'"

 _[Innocence is synchronised to not only one person. Just one person at a given time.]_

His teacher is patient, allowing him time to wrap his mind around the words.

 _[People synchronised to Innocence are not always Accommodators. Or maybe they are. Green doesn't know so much about its own origins.]_

"Don't stress so hard on the 'desu', just, gently. The 'u' is almost silent, like this, 'desu'."

A quiet pause.

 _[Unlike the other pieces it had been with, Green hadn't wanted to stay, clinking side to side, it set out to find its own user. Its carrier, that cleric, let it go.]_

"Watashi wa Antoine desu."

 _[It latched itself onto this doctor and reformed itself into a him that could be used.]_

Smile like no tomorrow – satisfaction of a teacher in his pupil, General Yeegar rebuilds his world.

"Very good! Would you like to practise some more, or shall we go on to another phrase?"

Hovering half-in-half-out of his user _, [Green knows that Innocence is born to kill akuma and defeat Noah first and foremost. Saving humans is just a welcome side effect. Or maybe it's unwelcome?]_

Charcoal falling to the floor, Antoine reacting, hands cupping the chunk of carbon, even as chains lunge for it.

 _[Innocence must always outlive their wielders. Exorcists are just Innocence containers, weapons to purge the world and protect the Heart.]_

The cleric calls off his chains, which vaporise without a trace, and instead, he holds a hand out to his disciple.

 _[For the greater good, Innocence must be selfish.]_

Antoine takes it gratefully, and takes the time to recall what he's been taught.

 _[What should an Innocence do then, to keep his user safe?]_

Shakily, "Ar-Arigato goz-zai-e-mas-u."

 _[Logically speaking, not that Green's all that logical, it would be to leave this user, or at the very least not get attached. Innocence doesn't save. It only kills.]_

The intonation is partially correct, the stresses almost correct, and the 'u' is near silent.

 _[Leaving would mean Antoine is no longer Green's user, rendering the need to keep him safe null. Circular reasoning and circular arguments, Green gives up thinking]_ , sinking back into his user.

Ordinarily reserved, Mr. Yeegar smiles brightly, wrinkles forming crow's feet by his eyes.

Light snoring fills the cabin, and Antoine looks down at the floor, letting it distract him from the sudden beacon of approval across the table.

Fewer words needed to be said, they end class there.

He sets the charcoal on the table, next to Mr. Tiedoll's completed drawings.

 _"I'll watch over all of you. Get some rest, Antoine."_

 _Thanks, Green… Wake me if anything happens, yeah?_

 _"I will. You owe me breakfast then."_

 _Green_ can only sigh, _[His user is asleep.]_

Watching as all three humans sleep peacefully, _Green_ hopes with its non-existent heart that nothing will go wrong, reaching out on occasion to smother a few straggling demons in the train's path.

* * *

I'm particularly fond of open-interpretation plot points and holes. It gives me more wiggle room to change things as I continue to write and develop the characters.

Sakura from Chains is partly based off General Yeegar. The idea came from the more graphic descriptions of him being absolutely ravaged by his own Innocence.

(Bleach influence as well, but her using chains was from the General)

Coming back, it's never been said if Apocryphos has an Accommodator, or if he actually counts as an Innocence fragment.

 _Green_ is something like Apocryphos, I think.

Whether I change his classification type may depend on Hoshino-sensei's further updates, or maybe if she doesn't give more information, I'd change him to something like Tsukikami.

Feeling a bit quieter,

Kayo.


	7. Chapter 7

Is flawed, like many other philosophical and life theories, because of its definitions and terms. Like any, and many others, the loopholes are either numerous or simply so big everyone falls through. Utilitarianism has always been something frowned upon. To treat people as tools, and not "ends in themselves," even if for the "greater good" is something people look down upon, in a bid to preserve moral standards, and to look higher than the moral mean. However, Utilitarianism is itself just a means, and is rarely an end in itself. What does that imply, if not that it's practitioner wholly accepts being just another tool in the grand scheme of things? Such thoughts are only futile in the end, the world revolves around not one, but a whole list of factors, least of all a single person. In this case, 'world' being defined not as petty human civilisation, but the Earth, meaning land masses and waters. Who's to say if a Utilitarian loves or hates the world?

* * *

 _"Antoine? Now would be a good time to wake up and have breakfast. You and the Exorcists will be meeting the demons quite a bit earlier. They've also picked up momentum moving. At my last count, they were nearing two thousand. I'm not sure why, but there're been freak storms, and those winds are speeding up their approach."_

He yawns.

 _Mhm. 10 more minutes… are you coming back, or should I call you?_

When he stirs to wakefulness, the other two occupants of the compartment look over at him.

"Good morning…"

They nod quietly, smiling, murmuring greetings in kind, choosing not to despoil the calm start to the day.

Mr. Yeegar is drinking coffee, eating scrambled eggs with grilled tomatoes and toast while reading the news.

Mr. Froi seems content eating a croissant, and he goes back to staring out into the distance.

There's a half-filled cup of hot chocolate on the table, Antoine looks at it, surprised and amused, eyes half-lidded.

 _Ah, so there are people who wouldn't judge me for not drinking coffee in the morning._

 _"You're making me hungry. That's not supposed to happen."_

 _Mhm… I'm gonna drink my tea and go back to bed._

He yawns again, before trying to get up from his slouch, raising a hand to cover his mouth in the process.

It's impeded by the heavy, black-gold coat draped over him, carefully tucked behind his shoulder.

Raising the next free hand to the back of his neck, he realises that his hair tie's been undone.

 _How peculiar._

Even his thoughts are slurred by sleep, but he has the presence of mind to fold the coat back up.

A quick check finds General Froi in his uniform, albeit unbuttoned and unbuckled at the sides.

Standing, setting the coat by the elder Exorcist's side, muttering his thanks, receiving an out-of-the-corner-of-his-eye smile.

Making his way to the washroom, passing an attendant along the way, placing his order of tea and jam bread, untoasted.

 _When the food comes, I'll call you back? In the meantime, Green, don't get in trouble. The demons can all sense you._

 _"Give me a heads-up first, yeah? I'm kinda dodging bullets in case they do something worse than hurt."_

 _Getting hurt is not okay either, Green._

 _"Now look who's talking? Ow!"_

 _Green!_

He stops brushing his teeth, trying to link them back.

 _"Just got pelted, 'm fine. When I get back, the food had better be ready."_

The line is cut off this time, but he can still hear _Green_ cursing faintly in the far off.

Can almost feel himself twisting out of a demon's chokehold and avoid more bullets by moving up.

Splashing water on his face, he tells himself that he's okay.

 _But if Green's hurt that makes it not-okay._

Drying off, chucking his toothbrush and toothpaste back in his bag.

Sliding the door open, stepping out and turning to slide the door back shut.

Turning and slamming straight into a hard surface, recoiling backwards from more shock than pain, a grip so strong on his shoulder it hurts.

Rubbing his head, rambling apologies, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

He squints at those pupil-less eyes, before finding the pupil, just a tiny dot in the middle.

The hulking male barely pays him any attention.

If not for the fact that he had caught him, Antoine would have thought he went entirely unnoticed.

The male bends down to look at him, and then asks, "Do you like sweets?"

After it's apparent that Antoine has regained his balanced, he's let go off.

They end up at the end of the train, just past the washroom, looking out at the landscape that races past them.

In the bright light, he notes that the male's skin is an almost ashen-grey tone.

"I like sweets a great deal. I like sugar too. Do you?"

 _It never hurts to be friendly. And he caught me. That counts for something, right?_

"Mhm. I eat only sweet things."

It comes out like a rumbly growl, like thunder, rumbling.

Antoine rummages about in his bag, pulling out a pair of caramel suckers, offering his newest acquaintance one.

"Caramel, if you'll have it?"

Fingers, about 3 times as thick as the spherical sucker, close around it, his other hand swiftly tearing off the wrapper, stuffing it into a pocket.

"It's sweet."

He smiles, pleased.

"To me, it tastes like sunsets and dawn. It reminds me of waking up and being able to go back to sleep."

This elicits a snort from the larger male.

"You're awfully sentimental and silly, even for humans. What's your name?"

Leaning over the railing, Antoine spares a thought towards the group of demons the train is about to hurtle into.

"I'm Antoine of Belgium, and you are?"

"Skinn Bolic. I will call you Tiny."

He takes the nickname in stride.

 _In comparison, he is tiny. He can't help it if Skinn is built like Hulk, he doesn't take offence over things like this. Not when Skinn doesn't mean to insult._

"Sure, then I'll call you Skinn."

He's offered a sweet in return.

"Lemon."

* * *

Skinn returns into the train first, leaving Antoine alone for a couple moments longer.

 _"Antoine? I'm back, is breakfast ready?"_

He could snort at _Green's_ voice.

 _I'm not sure, honey. I'll go check._

Then, more seriously, _Are you okay, Green?_

 _"Yeah. Healed on the way back."_

Their compartment door is a hinged one, unlike the outside slider doors, it opens out into the corridor.

In a cheery tone, Mr. Froi announces that his tea has long gone cold.

Mr. Yeegar surveys him with a concerned gaze.

"Did something happen, Antoine?"

 _Green_ rematerializes by his side, absorbing his share of breakfast.

Antoine shakes his head, hiding his grin at his teacher's mild horror.

"I was waiting for _Green_ to get back."

 _Green_ shoots him an amused look, _"Yeah right. You weren't hungry, and you had someone to eat sweets with."_

But none of the Exorcists hear them, and he's clearly beyond shame, merely having his quick breakfast.

His Innocence finishes their tea, before making a half bow and retreating into the air.

A waiter comes around to collect their dishes.

"That was your Innocence, Antoine?"

By request, _Green_ reforms.

 _"What's wrong, Antoine?"_

 _Can you make them hear you?_

His Innocence waves, _"It's nice to meet you!"_

The Generals can't hear _Green._

"How curious. He doesn't seem to fall in either category of Parasitic or Equipment."

"Where is your Innocence fragment situated?"

He looks lost at _Green_ who shrugs.

"Was there anything that appeared, before you first synchronised with your Innocence?"

 _There wasn't..?_

" _Green_ just appeared, and he stopped the person from bleeding out. He's always either out exploring, or in my head."

 _Hey Green? Can you turn into anything?_

The misty figure exudes an air of concentration, before he turns into a cube.

 _"Ah shoot I'm falling Antoine catch me catch me catch me!"_

The cube lands in his palm for but a second, before he reverts to his original form.

"That was your Innocence fragment. That cube shape."

Froi has taken out his Innocence, as has Mr. Yeegar.

"Perhaps that is this Innocence's most comfortable form? Like equip types who form a shape, and are crafted shells to host them, perhaps your Innocence prefers his spectral shape. Like Holy Aegis took the form of a pendulum for range. Like another General, whose Innocence resides in her monkey partner."

 _"Holy Aegis..?"_

 _Green's_ hand is outstretched, wisps threading through the loops of the chain.

Mr. Yeegar is focussed on _Green._

"Was that you speaking?"

 _"Me? I'm Antoine's Innocence, can you… hear me?"_

He looks down at where Holy Aegis comes into contact with the other Innocence.

"It appears, that your Innocence can speak to me through mine."

 _Green_ rests his fingers on the sceptre portion of Maker of Eden.

 _"Can you hear me, Exorcist Tiedoll?"_

 _It's cool and all, Green, but I wonder, what does it mean to them?_

Taking his hands off the Equipment forms, returning to Antoine, muttering, _"I feel a bit tired."_

* * *

The train grinds to a stop, and there's no more time to experiment.

Disembarking, walking towards the darkening sky.

"My cute students will be attacking from the back, we will hope to keep this battle short, and within the confines of the already abandoned towns."

" _Holy Aegis_ , activate."

General Yeegar's mouth is set in a thin line.

Chains arcing into the sky in all directions, explosions following.

General Tiedoll pushes up his glasses, before linking his Innocence together, " _Maker of Eden_ , Activate. Witness the beauty of this world, _Art_!"

White light spawning a cloaked knight bearing them in his helmet, eye guard down to protect them.

 _Green?_

 _"Sorry Antoine I'm just tired."_

 _Rest, Green, let me control movement instead._

Innocence by nature do not hurt one another, just phasing through.

For the akuma, they're faced by a monstrous being with glowing green eyes and a rotating crown of chains.

It's no leap of logic to assume that the Exorcists are within the helmet, but clearly getting at them is not so easy.

Periodic pulses of green disintegrate Level 1s, cripple Level 2s and is enough to slow Level 3s long enough for either the white giant or chain shroud to kill.

The Exorcists plough through the akuma horde like that, closing in from both sides, each racing to meet up and consolidate their attack.

* * *

Skinn is personally my favourite Noah, because we both have sweet tooths.

Also, eggs can be sweet. Tamago for one, or egg custards. Just not boiled eggs.

I believe, Wrath, being so intense an emotion allows its host to experience the full range of intense emotions.

Faced by someone who offers him a sweet, who doesn't patronise him, I'd like to think Skinn can act like a normal human.

Kayo.


	8. Chapter 8

Is ultimately incompatible with many other schools of thought. However, like such schools of philosophy, Utilitarianism has sub branches, practitioners, numerous interpretations, and so, is similar in terms of its styling. Certainly, content matters far more, but who could call themselves solely a Utilitarian, and never diverge from its path? Philosophies advocate for self, society, and the natural world. Utilitarianism can be self-serving in interest, but is always under the guise of service to the community.

* * *

With a sweep of its arm, _Art_ knocks a couple dozen demons out of the sky.

 _Green_ sinks half into the white construct, forming a secondary, defensive skin, flinging away demons that attempt to climb onto it.

 _Aegis_ keeps perimeter guard, running through flying demons that come too close.

For the three humans within _Art's_ hold, they needn't fear the demons, only worry as to their speed of killing them.

"I don't see any more Level 3s, General Yeegar."

Despite this declaration, Mr. Tiedoll sounds morose.

"The Earl is only playing with us. These are but the minions he churns out in the tens of thousands."

 _It's been a long war,_ Antoine understands.

 _"The thousand year war against the duke… Perhaps for Exorcist Yeegar, it has been too long. But this is not a holy war in any sense, Antoine. Light requires darkness to be seen."_

"I choose to believe that we fight a just war, that our Lord has sent Innocence to defend this earth from the Earl."

Mr. Yeegar, out of the loop, only nods in agreement with Froi's sudden statement.

 _"Ah, I did not mean any insult."_

 _Green_ tapers off there, but Antoine knows that _Green_ remains firm in his thoughts.

As the Innocence move on, their attention fixed upon the demons, their users converse.

"Do you not believe in the Lord, Antoine?"

He hums noncommittally, hoping to avoid such a topic, fingers deftly piloting _Green_ around a troop of demons, before crushing them.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Froi?"

"Innocence are an extension of God. The phenomenon of a Fallen One is a ghastly sight to behold. I wish to know why your Innocence does not believe in God, is it because of you as his user?"

A mild rebuke laced in those words, causes Antoine to jerk minutely, and _Green_ returns, billowing about in that closed space.

 _"I would rather detach myself from Antoine than make him fall."_

Casually, General Yeegar muses as he shish-kebabs another line of demons.

"General Tiedoll, I ask that you refrain from needlessly badgering my disciple. As long as the Accommodator and Innocence are in sync, there have never been problems. Since Antoine and _Green_ get along, there is no cause for concern."

A respectful request, and with the cacophony of demons exploding around them, their voices fade into the noise.

 _Green_ glows brighter in his assent, and Antoine relaxes when Tiedoll doesn't pursue his line of questioning.

* * *

"Aha! We must be getting close. I can hear _Noel Organon_."

The Frenchman peers out of _Art,_ looking out into the distance.

With the demons falling out of the sky or dissipating every other moment, Mr. Yeegar's first reaction upon seeing the other Exorcists is to sigh.

 _"A group of three Innocence."_

"They get younger every time."

It's an uncomfortable churning sensation in Antoine's chest.

 _war_

Remembering the children with black stars blooming across their skin, turning to dust as grotesque machines pump them full of bullets.

 _Green_ disconnects from _Art,_ launching himself into the cloud that just hid the Exorcists from view.

 _"I am sorry, Antoine."_

He shakes his head, fingers tugging on invisible strings, pulling _Green_ down, out of the reach of the demon sneaking up behind him.

After, he returns control to his Innocence, trusting that he can make his own judgement calls.

Reunion waits till after all the demons have been dealt with.

Some Level 2s, with a higher level of sentience and intelligence turn to flee, no longer having the hordes of Level 1s to hide behind.

 _Aegis_ snags them, slamming them through each other, _Art_ destroys whatever its limbs can reach, and _Green_ picks up the pieces.

On the ground, a sphere is launched by a kick, ringing out at a high frequency, meshing with the low background humming of music.

A slow, aching march, notes of a cathedral's organ, paired with the fevered playing of an electronic keyboard.

Light ringing of a bell, like a child laughing as he runs through an abandoned church.

Lastly, a ferocious agony given voice, a sharp blade cutting through all that it races to meet, like a metronome, making explosions in time with the song.

 _How beautiful is the battlefield, stained black by cursed blood._

The piece ends with a jam of the keys, the ringing fades, and the countryside is silent again.

 _Art_ gradually dissolves away, General Tiedoll hopping off before extending his hand to Antoine, who in turn helps General Yeegar off.

With the reappearance of a major player of their war, thought dead, Mr. Tiedoll's disciples are suitably stunned.

* * *

Then again, given the presence of supernatural powers that they held in their hands, they took the entire story well.

On occasion, they slip back into the Japanese that they are more comfortable with, and Antoine loses track of the things they ask.

He busies himself and _Green,_ healing the Exorcists.

"Ah, right! Antoine, meet my cute disciples. This is Marie, Daisya and finally, Yuu!"

Looking up from the hand that has two fingers less, even as he sets about reconstructing them, he smiles, "The amputation was clean, so they should be able to regrow."

Wide shoulders, dark-skinned, eyes closed, but crinkled into an apologetic smile.

"I apologise for bothering. It's nice to meet you, Antoine."

 _Bones, flesh, nerves, skin, nails._

"There, as good as new."

Marie's right hand comes to meet his left, and the new fingers twitch along with the actual ones.

For that first time, Antoine saw his eyes.

 _Ah. He's blind…_

Moving onto the next, a boy with a mischievous look to his eyes, purple tear marks from his lower eye lid to mid cheek.

Bell attached to back of his hood, hands raised and shaking in front of him, "I'm fine, Antoine! Peachy! Not a scratch. Oh, I'm Daisya by the way, nice to meet you!"

 _Green_ descends on him like a shroud.

"Antoine is fine, it's nice to meet you too. Scans indicate you have suffered internal bruising due to blunt force trauma to your front."

Behind them, they can both feel General Tiedoll frown.

"Daisya-kun…"

Eyes meeting his, avoiding the undoubtly disappointed ones behind.

And _Green_ is done not long after he begins, the child under their hands muttering under his breath.

"Ah man, Old Man Tiedoll…"

Antoine laughs softly, "He cares very much for you all."

Onto the last one, who only tugs his coat tighter around him.

He's seen this kind of behaviour before.

 _Child-child-child so hard and cold it bre aks his heart._

Extending his hands, "May I?"

A scoff and turn of the head, strands of blue hair whipping in his face.

 _Green_ materialises in front of him, setting a hand on the Innocence sword.

 _"I am Antoine's Innocence. May I have your go ahead to examine your wielder, Innocence?"_

" _Mugen_ doesn't speak."

Words only slightly biting, and _Green_ shrugs them off, _"Silence means consent."_

"You heal at an incredibly fast rate, but it's tiring out your body. I won't ask why, but if I heal you, am I harming you more?"

The swordsman shrugs.

 _Green_ sets to work, slowing the pulsating core of energy, and taking over it's duties.

Quietly soothing it, and promising it that it's _"Not in danger."_

"Yuu, right?"

"Hm."

"Your Innocence is sapping your life to heal you… There's not much _Green_ and I can do about it. You have to ask it to stop, if you want it to."

Tiedoll claps his hands together, cheerily remarking that everyone's back together.

Yuu bristles only then, Antoine wisely disengages from his personal space, _Green_ returning as well.

"General, this is no time for happy reunions. The Order is recalling its Generals. With General Yeegar here as well, we're now a humongous target."

* * *

They begin moving immediately after, but both Generals send back refusals to the recall order via golem.

Across the days as they travel across the lands, their main point of contacts are Order supporters and the mechanical golems wired to landlines.

Good news constantly gives way to bad news.

"The Cross team has found another Accommodator in China!"

 _Child, just a child, bearing the pain of the future, her future as an exorcist._

"Her Innocence was crushed today, by a Noah who ambushed the group."

 _Returning to a semblance of normality, bearing the pain of people who will die without her curse._

"Young Allen had his Innocence destroyed?"

 _Ah. So people had been sent after this General, but they, like the Noah, did not find us._

"Yes, General. He was attacked by the Noah suspected to have attacked you. He was left with a hole in his heart, that his Innocence fragments filled."

Maybe it's the look of defeat that flits across Mr. Yeegar's face that compels him to speak up.

"If I could take a look at him, perhaps I could try to help..?"

A sad shake of the head, "Allen must call his Innocence back to him on his own accord. If he cannot, no one else can do it for him."

Froi looks out the window closest to him.

"We'll be going quite near past the Asian Branch, it would do us well to stop by, even if just to check in with Walker-kun. We can get you outfitted there as well, Antoine."

"I'd like to go past the Chinese village where the girl resides… Even if her Innocence has been crushed, she could still be in danger. And if she has enough will, we might be able to reclaim her fragment."

His skin prickles at the thought of being bound to an organisation, but he had willingly said yes in the end. Prickles at the thought of going after a child who's already been hurt and drag her into a war.

 _But. . ._

Yuu doesn't seem to mind too much when General Tiedoll steals his golem to hear news and updates from the Order.

Despite his gruff and short tempered exterior, Antoine figures that he is still emotionally attached to the artist.

Marie turns out to be a gentle giant, breaking up his teammates fights, but never raising his voice at either of them.

"The title of this song is Lullaby of Noel. It was one my first pieces, I wrote it to sing my cousins to sleep. Later, after I became an Exorcist, I used it only to support the more offensive attackers."

"What about the one you were playing when we were fighting the demons back in France?"

His fingers twitch, and strings materialise, a soft music beginning to play as the strings vibrate.

"This one is Melody of Grief."

He offers no more explanation, and given the grim title, one could almost guess.

* * *

Daisya laughs with him, offering him lame puns and childhood stories.

"I mean, you're short, but pretty anyway, and you're older than Kanda and me. I never thought I'd see the day where Kanda let someone call him Yuu willingly. Then again, it must be because you're Shishou's friend."

He blinks.

"Does he not like people to call him by name, Daisya? And what is 'shishou'? Another honorific in Japanese?"

A wide smile accompanied by more laughter.

"Well, probably cause most who try to call him that aim to tease. Since you treat it as a name and hardly talk to him, he doesn't care."

 _Shishou means 'Master', like discipleship._

"Kanda's sometimes crude, but he does care, in his own weird way. He's got a soft spot for Marie and Lenalee… They go back a long way, back to the times before he got to know Shishou. There are many things he won't tell me, but I trust him."

 _Daisya, like Yuu, to Froi, at least, is a good kid._

Antoine finds that he agrees.

While rough around the edges, he's still casually polite.

"Lenalee? Is she another exorcist?"

He launches into another expressive sharing of the people who make up his world.

 _"The world was grey and dull, filled with sadness and death and loss. But in the moment they smiled and laughed, the world was suddenly painted in a vibrant burst of paint."_

* * *

From our ending, I'm sure it's easy to guess my favourite D-Gray Man quote. Daisya wasn't a long lived character, so what I have of him I scraped, and put in speech patterns of Alma minus the 'Yuu', Lenalee minus the chiding, and mostly still, a more vocal and younger Marie.

For me, Daisya had so much more potential, to show how being a Second, and being an Exorcist changed the dynamics of Kanda's world.

To show how even exorcists were not always welcomed by family, or blessed, I felt Daisya tied well with Allen.

I personally, pitied Mei-Ling greatly, for her confidence to be crushed the moment she regained it.

The Arc could have been drawn out longer, to tug on more heartstrings, but I guess it was still a filler.

The future is such a fickle thing, but in the meantime, I refuse to think that Kanda can reclaim his broken katana, and Allen his entire arm, but other Exorcists cannot.

Lenalee got an entirely new type, Lavi has a second layer to his abilities.

Main characters and all aside, the Innocence was crushed, but if Noah are immortal in a sense, then so should Innocence.

If will is what defines people, surely Mei-Ling has proven her own desire, pushed by that of Lenalee, that of the Order's desperation, and ability to use canon!Suman's family.

What do you think of Antoine calling Kanda 'Yuu', does my rationale make sense, as to why he declined to reintroduce himself as 'Kanda'?

Yours,

Kayo.


	9. Chapter 9

Relates to pleasure, and in relation, pain as well.

Would someone prefer absolute pleasure and pain or not feel at all..? By calculation, both scenarios are a net zero. But in societies, one man's trash is another's treasure, a society is not built of identical robots. Utilitarianism is sometimes critiqued for creating a world where people are just things, and not people. But for humans, who view themselves so highly, should utilitarianism encompass all sentient beings that feel? What about monsters and criminals and people who ultimately outlive their use?

* * *

Here, General Yeegar and Yuu are the group's main form of communication to the locals.

Despite the Order's Supervisor sending the details and co-ordinates of the child's location, China proves to be a bustling city, with far too many roads and too few signs for them to orientate.

They stick out like sore thumbs, a group of foreigners unsure with the roads and appear like easy targets for frauds and pickpockets.

But once Mr. Yeegar catches one by the hand, words flowing in a chiding tone, they're left alone.

The way Yuu's eyes narrow tell Antoine that, in his opinion, the reprimand was not enough of a warning.

He slides his blade out of his sheathe, enough for anyone eyeing them to see, before sheathing it with an audible click.

It's a promise of force, and that makes the shadows almost recede.

They do, still make a sight in that Chinese street market, a group of six, in Exorcist garb, except for Antoine, and perhaps Froi, with a cloak over.

Yuu at the head, his golem on occasion giving near incorrect directions, asking the locals for affirmation that they're on the right path.

Daisya describing the occasional interesting sight to Marie who gives his own interpretation by the sounds and noises.

Tiedoll humming to the market hubbub around them, always on the lookout for his students.

Finally, he and General Yeegar at the rear. He's more than content to simply listen to the going-ons, and the occasional item introduced to him.

"General! There's a man willing to lead us to the village, but we have to pay."

At that call, Mr. Yeegar nods lightly, before walking to the front where both he and Yuu engage the young male with a pigtail.

Moving into negotiation, talking as they walk and the man appears to elaborate on his request.

While Yuu seems to accept, their only other Mandarin speaker looks more cautious.

"Antoine, can you check to see if this man is a demon?"

But General Yeegar's back is turned, and the moment _Green_ materialises the marketplace explodes.

There are people cowering on the ground, yet as their group spreads out slightly to protect the civilians, said people morph halfway and fire.

It's simple confusion and uncertainty if there are even humans left in this town.

Marie's strings spin a net around Yuu, catching some demons on their points.

Daisya kicks _Charity Bell_ , and it takes flight, sending demons into each other.

Froi takes off his coat, and the attacking demons shift their priorities, swarming him.

"There's a GEnerAld!"

 _Green_ like a mist before him, turning all the people into dust, General Yeegar watching his back as they move a distance away from their main group.

 _Maker of Eden_ clinks together, and a white dome expands, screams of the demons turning to static.

Antoine watches human figures lining the street evaporate.

* * *

"Perhaps, if I hadn't made _Green_ come out, we could have avoided the battle."

 _Green_ sighs in his head, even as Yuu frowns heavily at Antoine.

"We're exorcists. We kill demons. Everyone in that market was a demon."

They're moving again, cautious because an area with such a high concentration of demons had created a society of them.

Antoine and Yuu are at the front now, in case more demons try the same tactic as before.

Tiedoll has stopped humming, to allow Marie his quiet to concentrate on indicators of demons moving.

General Yeegar has _Silver Aegis'_ tips in his palm, ready to defend at a given notice.

"What if Innocence is wrong and killed everyone who didn't have Innocence?"

For Antoine, it's a worry of his.

For Yuu, who only scoffs, "Sounds about right. People without Innocence are replaceable, and humans can only turn into more demons to aid the Earl," it's not.

 _"Ah, someone who hates the world," Green_ is almost amused.

Later, as they stop again, to ask for directions from a traveller in the road, _Green_ nodding as he passes through the person, Antoine broaches the subject with Tiedoll.

"Froi? Does the Black Order view normal humans as enemies?"

The Frenchman is quick to deny this, "The Order is composed mostly of people without Innocence. Our orders come from the Grand Generals, and no one knows who they are. Above them, the Vatican, then to the Pope, not all, if any have Innocence."

Falling back into step with Yuu, turning onto the right path, he receives a low-toned half warning.

"To Central, Accommodators are just weapons. Tiedoll has always been a hopeless optimist."

Marie's rumbling chide from behind, "Kanda…" Daisya's sigh escaping between clenched teeth.

* * *

The village is deserted, but the stream mentioned in the Order's reports is flowing.

Only here, does the Golem have correct directions, zipping through the empty streets, their group chasing after it.

Doors are open, clothes are empty, food has gone cold.

 _Green, please._

 _"As you wish."_

He sends _Green_ off to search the town.

Yuu's Golem smacks into a bolted door, and he busts it down.

"Hello?"

General Yeegar calling out in Mandarin, everyone opening doors and searching rooms.

Marie raises a hand, the other to his headphone, and suddenly everyone can hear it.

Shuttered breathing, reflected around all of them.

"Marie?"

His eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowing as he listens closely.

"At first, the noises came only from one direction, but immediately after, they suddenly came from everywhere."

He points straight at a wall.

"There?"

"It's a wall, Marie..?"

Head tilting, "It doesn't sound like a wall, Daisya."

Tiedoll knocks on the wall, his knuckles meeting concrete.

General Yeegar calls out again.

"Miss Mei-Ling? We are exorcists from the Black Order, we came to find you."

There's a soft reply.

"Please go away."

It sounds like denial, and Yuu frowns, before replying in the foreign tongue, "Everyone else in the town seems dead. Did demons come here?"

 _"Antoine? I've picked off a few straggler Level 1s. But the town is empty."_

"Demons have cleaned out the town, Mr. Yeegar."

 _All right. I'm calling you back now, Green._

 _Green_ assents, and Antoine calls out for him, silently.

The wall seems to shimmer, before it fades away, revealing an elderly man.

It's a child's voice that comes from it, and Yuu draws his blade.

"I-I'm a demon. Grandpa called me back. I killed him."

Tiedoll looks to his senior.

"General?"

But General Yeegar's eyes are filled with compassion and sympathy, he orders Yuu to stand down.

"Mei-Ling, right? The Innocence kept you trapped in here?"

The man nods.

"It- my crystal ball had been shattered. But when I came back as my grandfather it returned as well. I was in agony, and I cried out. It returned, as a black-ish liquid. Upon touching it, my Innocence appeared repulsed and turned into a mirror shaped thing, and it sealed off this room."

The elderly man is crying as he laughs softly, "I thought I could get rid of it. And when I wanted it, it was taken from me. Then, as I strove to forget about it, I still dreamed. I'm a demon now, but in the next room, I wrote down some of my dreams. After you kill me, please. I hope you can use it to protect Lenalee and Allen and all the other exorcists."

 _Silver Aegis_ slips out the sleeves of the General, and to the surprise of everyone other than Yuu, pierces the frail looking old man.

The shield on the table glows green, drawing attention to it.

As it shudders, the man turns to dust as well, and it reverts to the shape of a dormant Innocence.

* * *

Yuu turns away first, making his way over to the next room, General Yeegar following swiftly.

The rest of them are left, staring at the pile of dust and the fragment of Innocence.

* * *

Yuu snags the sheet of paper with marked squares, reading the clear brush strokes of Mei-Ling.

Reading it aloud for the benefit of General Yeegar, who cannot see it from his position.

It's a short letter, but clearly important, because they share a few moments of tensed discussion.

Then, General Yeegar translates for them.

"The letter is from Mei-Ling, the accommodator of a future seeing Innocence," gesturing at the cube in Tiedoll's grasp.

"After she lost her Innocence to the Noah, her dreams came back, after Allen's group left, and she foresaw more things, which she wrote down. She foresees that Allen will be attacked while recovering at the Asian Branch, but that he would survive, and that the current Cross group will be attacked in Edo by numerous 'grey figures'. She must of course be referring to the Noah. Lastly, she wrote it in preparation, because she foresaw that her village would be massacred and that we would be arriving too late."

He folds the letter, and perhaps there's conflict in his eyes.

Yuu looks as impassive as always, Antoine cannot pick up any nuances of expression as he's sure Tiedoll can.

But they both look steely, and no one questions anything.

Antoine wonders, _how much more death must I see, before my reaction to a child's death becomes like theirs?_

 _Green_ turns to at him, still materialised in his human-esque shape.

Even if the rest can't hear him, they can see him moving.

 _"Antoine… They're cold and hard, and soon so you will be too. It comes with your line of work. However, that doesn't mean that they stop feeling."_

They look almost expectantly at him, and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing. _Green_ simply wanted to know why the demon did not try to destroy the Innocence."

He receives a patient smile from General Yeegar, who explains that only Noah can do so, and that Innocence can cause many mysterious phenomena.

They set off again, quickly, towards the Asian Branch, Yuu having already alerted their HQ of the pending attack.

* * *

 _Ah yeah, he lies._

 _"They're liars too."_

* * *

 _I am Mei-Ling. I write this the morning after I dreamt that my village will be overrun by demons, and a team of six, four dressed as exorcists will come a week late._

 _Since my innocence was crushed, I went back to my normal life. But a few days after Lenalee-_ _姐 and Allen-_ _哥 left, the dreams came back._

 _It is my hope, that in writing these dreams down, the future can still be changed._

 _1._ _Allen is going to be attacked, and left on the brink of death. He's going to have his arm brutally broken by a grey skinned man dressed like an aristocrat. Next, he'll heal in a building which seems affiliated to the Order. However, a demon I have never seen before will be sent after him. I know not the details, only that Allen will survive._

 _2._ _Next, Lenalee's group will be attacked by numerous grey skinned figures, including the one who hurt Allen. They appear to be in an abandoned city with oriental design. I wasn't granted sight of the aftermath, but I have a sense that it'll be okay in the end._

 _3._ _As mentioned, I foresee that I'm going to die, along with the village. At the head of the group that will come here is a long blue-haired male with stern eyes. Looking at him reminds me of lotus flowers. I was granted a fortune to tell. Sir, you've been chasing blindly for too long, and pushing that which you desire too far away, the lotus that you want has shrivelled. When it blooms again, don't let go._

 _4._ _Next, the elderly gentleman at the back of the group. I… saw you get attacked by that same grey skinned male, along with a younger female. I thought I saw you die. But if I'm seeing you here, then I hope I saw well. Your Innocence never wanted you to die, but facing its enemies, it gave up. Perhaps it was you, perhaps it was your weapon, but my dreams have told me that if everyone gives up, this world is lost._

 _5._ _Lastly, someone in your group is going to die. My dreams have blurred on occasion, but never so. Someone in your group who should have died did not. Therefore, in equal exchange, someone else will die. I have never been able to influence the future directly, but that time, I remember distinctively hoping the male, dressed in plainclothes would be the universe's equal exchange. Let me be selfish, and ask for this world to be saved._

* * *

Lying by omission.

* * *

For a lack of material, and my lack of a wish to touch the subject of the 14th, this will not go into the second season.

So why did Mei-Ling get a crystal type? Because Lenalee won't be targeted as the Heart since nothing attacked the boat, and so she never got the cool looking Innocence Avatar-Aang frozen-in-ice look.

Of course, as an akuma the Innocence would reject her new form, even then, Mei-Ling would have the sense to not drink liquefied crystal things I believe.

But more on to why, not just a because someone else needs to get it, I could have had Kanda attacked, or even Yeegar-gensui have the crystal-type early, but Kanda got his after Alma, and Yeegar-gensui just made recalling a shattered Innocence easy.

Mei-Ling, even as an akuma did not want to hurt anyone.

In that desperation and sheer agony, calling out for help from her new form's natural enemy, surely Innocence would react to that..?

Regarding Antoine, I haven't given his backstory much thought at all honestly. Whether his family is still alive, or if they were tragically killed haha I don't know.

Even appearance-wise, I've realised I haven't much development of him really.

Long black hair, tied back. Black eyes. Slightly rounded face, not so much of the aristocratic angular. Shorter than General Yeegar in my head, just so that the take-care-of mentality can be enforced, so he's a 170 who slouches terribly, coming to about 165. Only lightly tanned, he doesn't get out much. Not fit to any extent of the word, so he's not the lithe or muscular kind. With baggy clothing, you can't tell anything. He can carry people though, helped by _Green._ (Sorry is that the same as any prior descriptions I have added in smatterings?)

It hasn't come up, so I won't bother pulling it in.

This fanfic isn't made to make people understand Antoine or his reasons so much rather than just having this story in itself. It's solely for the purpose of keeping General Yeegar alive.

I had to throw in an Accommodator with a sentient Innocence who resulted in Chaozii not appearing to do that. I hope he's not important in future. Or I hope the General's death was not proof of some other crazy thing.

Maybe if you'd like to pretend it, _Green_ can be seen as Sakura. I haven't shown very much of _Green_ 's personality, but here he's built off Antoine's natural altruism.

Sure though, lots of other characters everywhere can heal so.

The Theory of Utilitarianism is more of my rambling than a story centred around General Yeegar, or even Antoine and _Green._

Yours,

Kayo.


	10. Chapter 10

Can vaguely affirm even the most selfish person's agenda as self-sacrificial actions to save the world. In the end, who says the world needs to saved..? For all that one may know, as partially addressed prior, the world may be alright as it is now, wallowing in fear of power and threat of overcrowding. Does that mean a Utilitarian should, right now, go on a co-ordinated killing spree of humans, mainly evil humans, of course? In doing so, become an enemy of society, but a hero of the future, locked behind bars by a society who knows not to appreciate his sacrifice of his own 'humanity'.

* * *

It's more Kevin Yeegar's choice than it is Yuu Kanda's to keep the letters entire contents secret.

Not to say that it's predictions were irrelevant, but they were still only 'one' possible future.

Those predictions are oddly enough, personal, at least targeted, at only those who could read the letter and omit information.

Had the Accommodator been able to sense it subconsciously, or had it been the Innocence's will?

As heartless as it may seem, Kevin Yeegar's attachment is to the memory of the students he was unable to save as a normal human, he's taken disciples but he never got attached quite like Froi Tiedoll.

Exorcists, like Noah, are human and will die.

As a General, the eldest at that, he knows better than most.

Yuu Kanda is not necessarily still chasing the shadow of the blonde maiden who calls out to him. Merely disillusioned by the Order and the lows by which it would stoop to.

He believes it will become his future, as a Second, to be brought back over and over to continue the war.

He's bitter, but ultimately resigned. Therein lies the futility of his struggle and rejection of the Order.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Antoine. I'm Allen Walker."

The rest of the group hangs back, within the Asian Branch, surveying the wreckage of a Level 3's attack.

Antoine nods briefly, smiling, before returning to tend to Branch Head Chang and Guardian Deity Fou.

 _Green_ cloaking them, restoring the dissipated particles, carbon and hydrogen scattered in the air.

Next, the scientists running scans on Walker's restored Innocence.

General Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie stepping into the Arc against cautions, returning after doing a brief scout.

With HQ's go-ahead, the whole group enters.

* * *

They fell out of the sky.

* * *

Walker's _Crowned Clown_ breaks their landing, _Green_ forming into a humanoid shroud, landing before Antoine to catch him.

The group takes a tumble, Daisya uprights Marie orientating him.

 _Holy Aegis_ rips through the first wave of demons coming at them, and in the distance they can see the Cross team holding out.

In the heat of battle, it's still obvious that they're being driven towards each other, that they're being boxed in.

Maybe it's the shift in the air, a displacement somewhere that only Antoine as someone not directly in the conflict feels.

His heart dropping when he sees that purple-black parasite, _Green_ who reacts to his distress, hurriedly cloaking General Yeegar, dissolving a horde of them, camouflaged within blood.

The General stalls his assault the moment he sees the fragments of those butterflies, eyes meeting his with a startling amount of comprehension.

"Not a smart move, sir. Why protect someone when you're unguarded?"

An arm swung faux casually over his shoulder, and Antoine blinks.

Protected by _Green,_ General Yeegar engages a child-like figure.

The Exorcists are holding out on their own, and he chances a look at the person next to him.

It's that male Noah, the one who has repulsive human-eating butterflies.

 _Green, split from me for now._

 _"I will return and protect you over the Exorcists as I deem fit, Antoine."_

A rough shake of his shoulder, "Hm.? Don't you know, it's rude not to answer your elder."

"Why do people need reasons to act as they do?"

Fluttering wings against his cheek.

With a click, a cigarette is lit.

"Don't go all deep on me, Mr. I should kill you right now."

 _Green_ explodes on the Noah attacking the General, throwing her into the distance, grabbing at the male hanging all over his Accommodator.

 _"You're unhurt, Antoine?"_

The male Noah takes position again, before attempting to grab hold of Antoine again.

He's met by resistance from a hulking figure.

"Tyki. Don't touch Tiny. We're eating sweets."

Antoine looks up at the new arrival, smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

Yuu barrels at them, chasing his opponent.

 _Green_ retakes guard in front of Skinn, holding out a hand.

 _"Mugen's wielder, please take the thinner Noah. His ability is to phase through items. He mainly uses the butterflies. They eat anything. Weakness is Innocence."_

With a 'che', Yuu is the type to overlook Antoine's transgression of protecting a Noah, because he doesn't care for the Order.

* * *

 _Green_ darts back into the fray, resuming protecting of the elder Exorcist from numerous flying candles.

Antoine pulls out a handful of mixed fruit sweets from his bag to share.

Skinn reciprocates, extending a selection of cola and soda suckers.

"So, Skinn, you're a Noah?"

He makes a little scoffing huff.

"As if you didn't know that on the train."

The hulking figure with the smaller one, at the edge of a battlefield.

Crunching through a sweet, "If you're controlling Innocence, then you must be an Exorcist."

Antoine shrugs.

"It's hardly official. Besides _Green_ isn't mine-mine. He's just with me now."

After a while of just eating sweets and watching demons getting killed, Antoine looks up at his companion.

"The war doesn't seem to matter to you, Skinn."

"It doesn't."

There's a pause, before he continues.

"It matters to the Earl, and to Road. Maybe the other Noah. But not me much. I do remember stuff. The Noah Memories Road says. I harbour the 'true' hatred of Innocence, but I don't know it that well, unless I get hurt by Innocence."

Without request, Antoine feels compelled to share his own view.

" _Green_ , my Innocence, tells me that this is not a Holy War. Without _Green_ there isn't anything I can do. With _Green,_ he's still the only one really doing anything. Maybe it's Innocence who are the masters. Accommodators are just the tools."

* * *

In the middle of their comfortable sweet-consuming spree, a jolly voice cuts in.

"Now, Skinn, what did I tell you about eating too many sweets?"

Antoine cracks the sucker into two between his molars.

"I'll think about it, if you actually go on a diet, Earl."

Those same, mad eyes, front behind reflective glasses.

A fake face bending in close.

"Ah, Skinn made a friend I see. Well well, aren't you that doctor in the countryside who asked if your life could be used to bring back a whole village?"

A quirk of that wide grin nullifies any need for reply.

"Since you're Skinn's friend, I'm almost tempted to let you live."

"I intend for Tiny to remain Tiny."

The gruff tone brooks no negotiation.

Antoine marvels at the almost whining tone in the Earl's voice, "Aw, Skinn, I would just tweak the human a little bit."

That pumpkin umbrella zips over, dropping the spiky haired Noah on it.

"Lord Earl, Lord Earl, you can't do that lero- What if he's the Heart lero?"

At the word, "Heart," the battlefield goes silent, except for them still eating sweets.

The rapid pace by which Skinn devours the candy belies his fraying nerves.

With a wave of his hands, the Earl dismisses the demons around them, they fall back.

The exorcists regroup, facing the group of Noah, with Antoine in the middle, eating sweets.

He's no stranger to accusatory eyes, but it's something within the green haired girl's countenance.

Mild hatred and distaste, faint worry and concern, but ultimately envy.

 _"My wielder asks, why do you hate this world so, fair maiden?"_

It's a topic only they can hear.

Her eyes are all he needs as a reply, his gaze warms lightly, _Green_ squeezing her shoulder.

 _"The world will end someday, Miss Lenalee."_

* * *

Tyki runs a fingernail against Antoine's cheek, hand retracting as Skinn swats at it.

"Well, Lord Earl. His Innocence was the only one of the eight which survived our attack. I mean, that the General recovered is great news. But I vote that we destroy his Innocence."

Laden heavy with sarcasm, gaze flitting to the exorcist now back in the pink of health.

 _Green_ reassumes his position by his wielder.

Antoine sets a cautious hand to Skinn's arm.

 _"Noah-Skinn?"_

He blinks down at his sweet eating partner.

"What."

 _"Ah, I am Antoine's Innocence. Our conversation is unheard by any other."_

For Skinn, and his Noah Memory, its hatred of Innocence is not stirred by this curious form of conversation.

While not entirely lacking in sensation, he would not consider it unpleasant.

 _"I hope I am not hurting you?"_

He shakes his head.

While the Noah may not understand their silent conversation, and the exorcists do not, General Yeegar clearly understands its implications.

The Generals share a look, before they purposefully lower their weapons.

Guard not, but physical weapons yes.

Because they have an Accommodator within Noah grasp, and -enough- blood has been shed.

Skinn prods Antoine, nearly bowling him over, pushing him, as gently as a figure his size can, back towards the exorcists.

"I don't think the Heart can touch Dark Matter without hurting itself. Tiny doesn't have the Heart. This was a wasted endeavour."

 _"Antoine, I-I can't heal myself, you know?"_

 _Mhm? Like I can't operate on myself. Did Skinn… hurt you?_

 _"No-I don't- No. I choosing to embrace his Dark Matter, overcoming my repulsion, did."_

The Noahs look to the Earl for any motion, but he merely stands by, allowing Skinn to push Antoine forward.

He only claps his hands together, addressing his former adversary, "It is almost dinner time. We will have to part ways, Allen Walker. To reply you, I have not seen Cross in recent years. However, he's been quite the thorn in my side. If you would be so kind as to drag Cross home, you will find a gate that brings you back to the good doctor's home."

Then with a snap of his fingers, the ground splits open.

 _"Sorry Antoine, I'm going to have to run the Dark Matter into your blood. I'll heal you, I swear. I won't let you die."_

* * *

They fell through the ground.

* * *

Mid fall, Allen cries out, clutching at his pentacled eye.

The other exorcists take it as pre-emptive warning that akuma are present.

Landing in multiple thuds, but on their feet, the exorcists regather.

General Yeegar extends his chains as a perimeter guard, as Allen looks around wildly.

Panicked eyes, paranoia warring with the obvious fact that there are no akuma present.

 _Green_ taking form of a mobile walker around Antoine, erratically flickering.

"Welcome to the Ark, lero."

Allen's arm lashing out at the umbrella who squeaks, darting behind Kanda.

"W-what violence, lero! I'm your guide in the Ark, so don't kill me, lero!"

They're given an introduction of the Ark as Allen's eye settles.

Innocences all reverting to their inactive states, hushed breathing in the peaceful silence.

"This is actually our old Ark, Lady Road has created the new Ark, and we've just begun downloading data, lero. You're on a time limit to get to the city's centre, that cathedral like structure, lero. At the top, you'll find the Ark gate Lord Earl promised."

In time with the announcement, the ground rumbles ominously.

Making their way forward, along the white stone paved roads, watching buildings in the distance crumble behind others.

It's curious that the maze isn't jam-packed with deadly threats at every corner, and there's no obvious catch to all of it.

They simply walk.

The Bookmen observe their surroundings carefully, no doubt mentally documented everything that they can.

"Ah, Umbrella..?"

It sidles over, cautiously, to the exorcist whose temperament has taken a complete 360.

"What is it, Allen Walker, lero?"

"Is there a catch somewhere that we're not getting?"

Umbrella demurs over such a possibility.

Seeing that they don't have a choice but to trust it anyway, they remain on guard, but walk forward.

* * *

Stepping through a door, scenery changing to that of a garden.

"The next flight of steps will be at the other side of this garden, lero."

With a fresh breeze blowing in their face, white, British styled trellises and archways adorned by roses.

Antoine wonders if there really isn't a catch, but since there isn't any sign of an attack, he can't help but be pathetically grateful.

He feels downright ill, even with _Green_ doing all he can.

 _"I'm sorry, Antoine. I-it's gonna take a while."_

There's a trace of uncertainty in _Green's_ voice, as Yuu leads the way into the garden hedges.

The flowers smell overwhelmingly saccharine, but are pretty nonetheless.

Tiedoll calls out to those behind up, Antoine's mind is too addled to hear his precise words.

Rounding the first corner, he felt the ground open up below him.

Too sudden for _Green_ to latch onto something, sickness hazing his vision, only dilated eyes searching for solid ground, trying to make sense of the sensation of

f

a

l

l

i

n

g.

* * *

When Antoine collapses, even the Umbrella startles.

Krory catches him, nearly recoiling, "He's burning. If I were a vampire I might really have melted!"

Bookman pushes his way back, resting his long nailed fingers to the Belgian's forehead, then neck, eyebrows slanting into a frown.

"It resembles a severe form of akuma blood poisoning. His Innocence is fighting it right now."

There's nothing that can be done, except to press forward, and hope that he pulls through.

"But when was it that he contracted the virus..?"

The Umbrella hurries on ahead, telling them to make haste, lest everyone dies.

"Lord Skinn will flay me if his Tiny dies, lero…"

* * *

Right now, I'm not sure if I should have Antoine Fall or die, or if I should try writing a happy ending.

This is a multiple ending chapter, because I wasn't sure quite how to bring the Ark into character. I do need a place for Cross to steal Allen to pilot the Ark after all, but I don't want Central poking at him.

I toyed with the thought of Antoine falling into a puddle that was actually just a locked space with water.

This may read like an epilogue, because I had firmly thought of capping this at 10. I never wanted this to end up touching canon events in full, which upon Cross' entrance will have to happen.

Sigh.

Then with the idea of everyone dreaming that everyone disappears, because the Noah tricked them.

But I reckon the Noah keep their promises anyway.

They were supposed to face Tyki and Road, but I wanted a garden, so…?

Haha I don't know.

School has restarted for me, and everything's beginning to pile up. I figured I would update one last time before a likely, quite long break.

Yours,

Kayo.


	11. Chapter 11

Will give someone enough of an excuse to act as they wish, even if it doesn't result in a net gain of happiness. Should people be vegetarian if they are meant to value the happiness of animals as well? If the animals are not considered part of the society, it brings back into conflict the thought of higher intelligence. More importantly, do plants not feel pain? Tying back into the present conflicting ideals, should the lives of Noah be outweighed by, what exorcists assume to be, all of humanity? Since the Earl's anger is more towards Innocence than humans, would it not be possible, that Innocence destroying itself would be the Utilitarian thing to do?

* * *

General Yeegar turns the wet cloth over, carefully placing it over Antoine's forehead.

 _Green_ flickers in approval, light glowing in splutters.

If the umbrella could, it was biting its lip.

"Lord Earl will grant some of your group an area to rest next to the final door."

There's a pause as it listens for more orders.

Air sizzling, reality warping and tearing itself apart, the little pumpkin head darting to a side, bowing at the Noah who jumps through.

"Allen!" hands thrown around the young exorcist's neck, his hands coming up in reflex to catch the female figure upon him.

She smiles, a sweet smile, eyes darting to the sick healer.

Crossing the distance in a burst of speed, registering the flinch of the elderly general, she rests a cool palm to Antoine's neck.

The way she murmurs it, half caring and almost worried, "Skinn's friend… he's really burning up," threatens to lower General Yeegar's guard.

Bookman steps forward, "Lady Road."

She takes a step back, as if re-meeting an old friend.

"Bookman… Long-time no see, ah?"

"We suspect blood poisoning. If you are to take some to the final gate, please take Wrathra's acquaintance."

Road's eyes soften, "Skinn's friend is the only reason that Lord Earl is offering, Bookman. Of course I would take him."

Everyone else settles into a contemplative silence, but Antoine's in his master's protective grip, so Road decides.

"I'll take the old man, Skinn's friend and Allen with me. Say bye-bye, you'll see the rest in a while. Unless they don't make it!"

With a childish giggle, she ushers them three into another tear in the air.

Before the tear seals itself, the last thing General Yeegar sees are the concerned eyes of his fellow General.

He knows that look, and while he appreciates the concern, it's a reminder of his weakness, and how he _loathes_ , remembering how far the Noah pushed him.

Remembers his lips parted, hands limp and fight gone, how close he had been to just dying like a snuffed-out candle.

* * *

Road contents herself with hanging onto Allen for the first few minutes or so, conjuring out couches and tables for the four of them.

It's a blank room, freshly made, specifically to connect to the top of the dome.

"Pick a couch and lay him down. Even we can't do much for him, Dark Matter poisoning simply isn't reversible."

She extends the blue couch just enough to accommodate the exorcist.

When she hears the thanks the servant of Innocence offers her, she… is surprised.

Given she had tried to kill him, nearly did so, and psychologically mind raped him, she is surprised.

But she replies pleasantly, willing to go along with him.

"You're welcome. I want Skinn's Tiny to be comfortable as well. Should we give him a blanket? Water? A fan?"

Her Allen neglected on the next couch but it's okay, because family is important, and this Exorcist would make Skinn happy.

Pulling all those things out from sealed spaces, watching the General tend to Antoine, on occasion helping, tugging up the blanket, holding out the basin of water.

 _Green_ tries his very best.

The moment he brushes _Silver Aegis,_ everyone feels the electric shock.

Antoine's breathing stutters.

 _Green_ takes the plunge instead, brushing Road and _, "Please Lady Noah please hear me like Skinn does- their Innocence rejects us because of the taint of Dark Matter on us but just linking to you like this hurts Antoine-"_

Road shuts the connection, eyes wide.

"You shouldn't be able to do that. You can't do that, you're going to kill yourself and by extension Tiny. I get vaguely what's going on, I'm going to try to get them to accept you."

She breathes slowly, looking the General and Allen.

"He accepted Skinn,

 _He accepted Skinn as a Noah and doesn't wish to change him._

That's the main problem. Allen you want to save the world. Crown Clown agreed to save the world, one hand for humans, one hand for the akuma. General you wished to save your students and spare everyone else the pain.

 _Their Innocence agreed with that._

Skinn's Tiny accepted Noah as equal humans, with feelings, thoughts, and ideas. His Innocence is trying to agree, but I believe the Heart has viewed such a thought as a threat. It's causing the General's weapon to try and kill off the darkness. That was our static storm earlier."

In her head, she can hear the fragment of darkness in the healer crying out.

Her Noah cries out at the unfairness of it all-

 _Ah, Innocence you deny us even understanding-_

Allen's gloved hand on Road's shoulder, grip gentle, "Road? What's wrong? I'm gonna accept Antoine. If _Crown Clown_ and I accept Antoine, surely it'll be okay?"

She watches the Exorcists set their hands on Antoine, and the healer's Innocence rise again.

"Heavenly Father, hallowed by thy name. Innocence, I implore thee, judge a man not by his crimes but by his heart, that you grant forgiveness and bequeath mercy a child who has tried to love this world."

Like a host of angels descending, the room's ceiling burst into light.

It was a booming voice that thundered around them, like a collapsing pocket dimension.

While Road struggles, she finds herself immobile, healer and that dark bit pulsing so close by.

Blinking, staring straight at the flat side of a blade – _Lord Earl? – no, reversed,_ Lero's sword form

Broad hilt, traced in black, a cross shape along its length. Following the guard up to a white glove, black sleeve, grey eyes concentrated and teeth gritted.

"A-allen?"

"Road, run. Please."

Chains wrap around her, dragging her out of the way, as that sword, brimming with Innocence is stabbed in her direction.

Fingers dancing, puppeting her movements, dodging every swipe of the not-Lero.

The General calling out to her, "Noah, Allen isn't in control, please, do not be fooled."

She almost wonders, _why are you saving me?_

The booming voice – "If your left hand is for demons, and your right is for humans, will you not kill the Noah and save the human?"

This time, the blade skims right past Road, and her eyes widen.

Out of her peripheral, Allen's cursed eye activates, scopes spinning wildly.

"Not Tiny!"

She's hopelessly aware of the healer lined directly behind her, someone judged to have sinned.

And movement, chains wrapping around the still unconscious healer, yanking him towards the General.

Road sits limp on the floor, skirt pooling around her legs splayed out.

The sword, and Allen, do not slow in their chase.

General Yeegar thrusts himself in front of the accommodator, hands apart, blocking.

Allen is shouting by now, giving his blade a harsh yank but his Innocence never pauses, trying to complete its motion.

Road doesn't move, not for a lack of ability, but rather fear.

His Innocence is out of control.

 _If she just moves, it'll turn on her and she'll d i e._

Allen givens it a final, one handed tug to change directions, and the General uses himself as a meat shield.

 _It's for naught, for naught, Innocence cuts through everything,_ Road attempts to close her eyes, but with unfolding horror and just a tinge of sadism, she watches.

Everything has gone quiet, because there's no way that elderly man will survive a broadsword put through his stomach, severing his spine, nor will Allen take his abdomen being ripped open in his Innocence's quest to destroy.

It's sickly green glow around the pair, laboured breathing as Skinn's Tiny half wakes, leaning on his master's back.

Strung up between the wall and the sword hilt, Allen, the General and the healer.

 _There's no blood?_

She can no longer feel the little shard of darkness in Tiny.

Unbidden tears slide down Road's cheek.

* * *

Shocked silence at their survival, complimented by the Noah in her crying state.

She wipes those stray tears aside, grabbing the three of them, tossing them through a space rip into another room, "Since Tiny has had his dark matter purified, I'm sure I don't have a reason to stay. Have a new room, our compliments."

After, she jumps through another portal to find the Earl, in need of some comfort and guidance.

Much in the same way, everyone else is slightly emotional.

"It's the Noah in you that is sad. Sad at a part of it being destroyed."

* * *

 _Green_ hasn't the chance to thank the Lady Noah.

Antoine thanks General Yeegar and Allen apologising for being a burden, voice wispy.

He sends his Innocence off to rest, and the three of them are alone, in an empty, white room.

Subconsciously, because of human nature to protect one's back, they're huddled in a corner, backs up to the wall.

It's a sudden lull, their hearts still racing from implications and mind numbing fear, in Antoine's case, post fever haze.

Physically, they're unharmed.

Allen only had a flash of shock as Crown Clown pierced him, General Yeegar distinctively felt his insides being shredded.

 _Green_ already cleared them as free of internal wounds.

Being placed like this, in a white room, they could go insane.

The General shivers at such a thought.

 _Green_ hums, settling around Antoine like a cloak.

 _Crown Clown_ seems to ask for its user's forgiveness, but Allen's too disconnected right not to think of it, fingers tapping along the claw, stroking its edges with a tenderness but caution.

 _Silver Aegis_ has long since receded.

That's the main difference between the Generals and exorcists like Kanda and Allen, people like Antoine.

For them, this is a war they'll give their lives for, and their Innocence are only tools.

Klaud might care for Lau Shimin, but her monkey itself was her pet, before it became her Innocence.

There's this lack of emotional attachment between the Innocence piece and their wielder because sentience was never required of it.

Synchronisation rate is just a measure of compatibility. Users, proving their power and ability to kill akuma would have been validated by the Heart, and cause their rate to increase.

It's far from companionship.

* * *

"Shishou!"

Antoine bolts awake at the sudden call, and _Green_ is snarling, forming a hideous spectre, holding in a chokehold a bunch of air.

Clearly, there's someone there, and with a momentary flash, Antoine can see.

"Red hair..?"

The invisible cloak falls, and General Yeegar frowns as Allen cycles through various emotions.

A smirk on a roguish face, _Green, what's wrong?,_ wire rimmed glasses, and half a face covered by a mask.

"Mm, I like them feisty."

 _"This man enslaves the dead by manipulating their human form. He feels worse than the Earl. Miserable even."_

Antoine calls off _Green,_ allowing the male's remark to fly over his head.

No use him being overly sensitive lest _Green_ actually kill the man.

It's another General, in black and gold after all.

"Master..." Allen's voice trails off in clear obedience, warnings and questions all mixed.

Left black gloved hand pushing him head first, out of the way, large strides clearing the span of the room.

"Wasn't talking to you idiot disciple."

Antoine reaches out to steady Allen, now less than amused by the male who managed to enter the Lady Noah's room, _Green_ reforming this time as a figure taller than the red head.

Right hand extended to him, a charming smile on the man's lips.

"Cross, General Marian Cross. Call me Marian. You are?"

 _Green_ dips his head in acknowledgement, tendril contacting the holster on the Exorcist's leg.

 _"I am Green."_

Hand extending in reply, expecting a handshake. "Antoine of Belgium, Green is my Innocence."

His glove is cool to the touch, but when his lips brush the back of Antoine's hand, Antoine is mortified.

General Yeegar seizes General Cross' hand, firmly placing it back down.

"Antoine is male, I ask that you refrain from making such advances towards my disciple, General Cross."

While affronted, the healer cannot deny that by French customs, it's the classic gentlemen's greeting.

Rather than take the greeting out of context, he takes it in stride, gently taking the hand from General Yeegar's grasp.

Lips pressed politely to General Cross' knuckles, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Marian."

The glove is cold beneath his lips, but the reply is warm, an almost chocolate chuckle.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Antoine."

The other two exorcists, do, know what is going on. Their French is up to par to follow simple greetings.

 _Green,_ returns to Antoine, contemplatively silent, a contrast to his near hostility before.

* * *

This is a man, who to a certain extent objectifies every person around him.

It shows in his manhandling of Allen, and his opening move being to flummox and throw one off, his casualness within enemy territory.

But General Cross is a man who has seen the darker and sadder side of humanity. The side humans try very hard to deny, and call them evil and inhumane, but it's still human.

If one were not so perfectly fooled by the mask of fine wine and beauty he sought to identify himself as, they would be able to see the guilt in his eyes when he regards Allen Walker.

Antoine by passes all these things by ignoring them.

Allen accepts his master as his master wishes to be seen.

Kevin Yeegar can only see the shade of a man who kills demons like him, but has lost his love for humanity in the process.

* * *

"Anyway, I came here for a reason. We need to stop the Ark's download, to prevent the full formation of the new Ark. And we definitely need to keep our hold on the Akuma Egg. I propose, we just steal the whole Ark. After all, we still have Exorcists in here, no?"

He says it simply, as if it is but a chore, Allen almost forgets his Master's strength.

Timcanpy takes this most inopportune moment to pop out of his hood, divebombing his creator's crimson mane, almost drowning in the red threads.

Cross nimbly picks the golem out of his hair, scratching the underside of its round body.

"Controlling the Ark is your job, take Timcanpy and Antoine."

 _Controlling the ark_ is not a flippant thought, and it's clear that General Yeegar thinks the same.

In typical Master-fashion, he rips a hole like Road did, tossing them both, plus Tim into it. It crumbles in on itself.

"Tim has the notes, play the piano."

While he could quite sarcastically appreciate the quiet, he can't help but bite out unhappily, "Well Master, if I have to play the piano to save us all, I'm sorry, but then we're going to die."

Allen notes the wry side glance Healer Antoine gives him.

Timcanpy bumps into the side of his head, nudging him towards the piano.

They walk past multiple mirrors, each clearer than the last, and yet all they see are the reflections of the same, incapable people.

Little gold golem plonking himself on the top of the grand, white piano.

Jaw unlocking, projecting a rotating, circular script.

And those symbols are dizzyingly familiar, his stomach churns.

When he staggers, heart aching, Antoine is there to catch him, seat him down on the piano bench.

"Where do you feel discomfort, Allen?"

The male's Innocence is out, wrapping him in a flash, warmth like a tight hug.

Looking back, slightly fearful, perhaps even repulsed by Tim, he wonders if it's betrayal that he's feeling.

Stupidly, his voice shakes.

"N-nothing. I'm fine… It's just that I-I can't play the piano."

Tim vibrates insistently where he's perched.

Antoine looks questioningly at him.

"Can't you read the score that the little gold robot is showing?"

He nods jerkily, replying that he can, but that, "I don't understand how these notes are here. T-they were Mana and mine. Our secret code. I know the words and the tune, I know those symbols by heart, but I was never told that it was a piano piece. I-it shouldn't be here."

Claw scraping an ebony key, feeling a shudder run through him, mind twisting in and over itself in how to 'control the Arc'.

Allen finds himself being gently pushed out of the way.

"Read me the notes, Allen, I will play."

Just momentary hesitation in sharing what had been a secret, but the realisation that others have in their possession the code shakes him.

"Background, A sharp, the one just below middle C, F and A from the middle C set."

Antoine positions his fingers, pressing down.

"Then melody, from the C5 set, A-G-A, up a scale to D, then down to A-G-A, again D."

Find the dots and dashes, strokes relating to piano scale, and music sheets, playing slowly, for Allen to check if the sound is correct.

At the affirming nod, Antoine then asks.

"I should then be repeating it again? The whole thing? Because the symbols repeat identically."

Going up-up-up, then left hand coming in, a key with each syllable.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita…"

There's a quiver in his voice, reciting the words Mana taught him, the piano coaxing him to sing the words in tune.

* * *

Dots, dashes, and slashes.

 _Sharp-key-key-key, left, key by key right._

Given the code to the notes, Antoine races to play the notes right, slowing as Allen's singing slows, speeding up in time.

Humming along softly, marvelling at the gentle song its composer has made. Barring the artistic code, given the Japanese Allen sings in, it's a given that there's some hidden meaning to the song.

After a while, as Allen's confidence grows, and he sings louder still, Antoine allows the sheets to move him, side reading without giving his rusty skills a chance to create doubt.

As he played, and Allen sang, _Green_ wrapping around them, their eyes met.

 _Move, Ark._

"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru-" Allen chokes at this point, voice cracking.

With the little Japanese he knows, Antoine too feels his eyes begin to water.

"I will pray. I will continue to pray."

The piano comes to a halt in a jarring splendour of keys.

General Marian's voice crackles through the gold golem.

"Control the Ark with your playing, Allen! Concentrate on your wish!"

And they begin again.

 _Move, please,_ -coupled with- _my friends, give me my friends,_ - _Ark! -_

"Douka konoko ni ai wo… Tsunaida te ni kisu wo…"

That the child would eventually gain the love he so desired, that lovers bound by a kiss would never part.

 _They hoped, from deep in their hearts._

Antoine finished off, dragging out the notes. The same notes they began on, they ended with.

* * *

At the end of it all, the Ark is in the Order's possession, as is the Akuma Egg.

Allen demands answers from his Master, but receives only more questions.

General Cross is left with the mind numbing realisation that if Allen is not the Player, he cannot be host of the 14th.

* * *

Where does that leave Antoine?

Someone the Noah favour.

Someone the Noah sought to keep alive.

Someone capable of reading the code with Allen's aid, and play the 14th 's piano, and controlling the Arc with Allen.

General Yeegar is left with the soul rending fear of losing a student who has yet to even become an Exorcist.

* * *

Whoosh. It's been a whole month since I last updated. (It's also, coincidentally the 2 month-versary of tToU)

What have I just done...? I've set Antoine up for a fall.

tToU will be wrapped up in 1 – 3 chapters' time :)

I won't be rambling much here this time, because I'd like to think this chapter is far more straight forward.

When Crown Clown pierced through Allen, General Yeegar and Antoine, it erased the 14th within Allen, as well as the fragment of (presumably) Skinn in Antoine.

Therefore, Allen is not on the way to Noah-hood, and he cannot play the piano.

Antoine can sight read the notes as a pianist would sight read sheet music, because Allen effectively gave him the key to what each symbol meant.

Allen on the other hand, only learnt a specific shape to a word and a sound, and so, cannot play the piano.

Translations of the French dialogue between General Cross and Antoine, would be

Antoine: It's a pleasure to meet you, Marian.

Cross: The pleasure is all mine, Antoine.

Simple enough to guess the meaning of!

The romaji closer to the end are simply the lyrics of the 14th 's Melody.

Lastly, this is so long (twice the normal) because splitting it felt weird.

Yours,

Kayo.


	12. Chapter 12

In being used, can, like all other things, be used to use things – people.

* * *

General Cross deactivates _Maria_ 's Magdala Curtain as they step out of the Ark gate.

The Curtain shimmers, falling, and the scientists at HQ fall all over them in worry.

He catches a sad smile on Marian's face, even as the red-headed General turns away.

"Master, where are you going?"

In a more tender frame of interaction, Marian at his best is an ideal guardian.

He pats Allen on his head, ruffling the white hair playfully.

"Where do you think, Apprentice?"

The boy shrugs.

"Gambling with my money, hooking up with beautiful women, or causing trouble in general."

Marian at his worst, is a guardian's worst nightmare.

Allen's horror stories are more than enough to fill books on how to not parent.

A smirk tugs at his lips, gloved fingers raising to push up his glasses.

"All correct, you know me so well, apprentice. You didn't even need to ask, I'm just leaving, plain and simple. This place is suffocating."

Their walk out of the Ark's restored pavements was long, and mostly silent, picking up the group with Froi midway.

That group had run into Skinn, who withdrew upon checking that Tiny hadn't been with them.

They had also run into Tyki, who demanded a rematch with Yuu.

With all the other Exorcists around, the Noah had still toyed with them.

However, like Road, Tyki had chosen to leave, citing familial reasons in the middle.

It left Yuu itching and tense for the rest of the walk.

Overall, it had been an eventful, but safe trip for their group, just smatterings of demons here and there.

"General Cross, you're leaving again?"

It was unmarked by but the violence in that white room, the Noah never even appeared to protest the Exorcists all absconding with the 'White' Ark.

"Yeah, I'm heading to Poland, got a pretty lady waiting for me."

Antoine nods like it's something he's used to.

Behind him, he hears General Yeegar sigh.

"May I check _Maria_ once, before you leave, Marian?"

* * *

Unlike the rest of the _Innocence_ who may, or may not be human/humanoid, Antoine knows full well that _Maria,_ as a corpse, undoubtly once was.

It's confirmed by the fact that General Cross has _Judgement._

"She's _Grave of Maria._ Parasitic Innocence embedded within the vocal chords, a primarily support type, no known offensive attacks."

"Do you feed her, bathe her and all?"

 _Green_ hums to life, making a distinctive human shape, taking on Marian's wide shoulder, above average height kind of build.

Inwardly, Antoine laughs at this subtle competitive, protective streak _Green_ displays.

" _Grave of Maria_ is my Innocence, Antoine, not a kid."

Scanning over the body, marvelling at how perfectly the organs were preserved.

"I feed _Green_ , and I know that Yuu polishes _Mugen_ on occasion, and Bookman cleans each and every needle that comprises _Heaven Compass_."

 _Green's_ hand hovers over _Maria's_ vocal chords a moment, and Antoine concentrates.

"She'd been suffering from a sore throat. Bacterial infection."

At that moment, he clutches his head.

Antoine holds a hand out as General Cross moves to support him, recovering quickly to heal _Maria._

"She just tried to sing."

Gently, murmuring, _My lady please, don't stress your vocal chords as they heal._

A soft hum, _ah, yes_ , reverberating throughout the room, and Marian clearly recognises his Innocence's voice, jerking, eyes wide.

He smiles softly at the once-human Innocence, blood painted lips disappearing behind the chain bound coffin lid.

Looking up at General Cross, eyes firm and reproachful.

"Innocence are alive, and they have been for a great deal longer than any Exorcist. Innocence, unlike wielders, are irreplaceable."

The General has him up against the wall, gloved hand gripping onto his chin.

"So treat _Grave of Maria_ well, I presume?"

Antoine half panics as _Green_ silently struggles in his bonds, chains sprouting off _Grave of Maria's_ coffin.

"You enslaved her."

The Infirmary is quiet for a while.

 _Green's_ mouth is open in a shout, but no sound comes out.

"She agreed to be immortalised. That's where you are wrong, Antoine. Innocence are irreplaceable. Wielders are hard to come by. Both should be valued. But the people who can control Innocence are valued more than the Innocence. Without a user, Innocence is an obsolete white elephant."

He smells of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

Then there's a knock on the door, a click of the knob.

Cross' concentration appears to slip, and _Green_ engulfs the General.

 _Maria_ cracks open her coffin lid, releasing a mournful cry.

General Yeegar and General Tiedoll step through, taking in the scene, averting their eyes from _Maria._

 _Green_ deposits Marian, almost burnt, betraying his wielder's shaken frame of mind.

He reseals _Grave of Maria_ , head inclined in vague apology.

A faux smirk over his face, asking, "What, Levierrier's called for a meeting?"

They exchange a look, and General Tiedoll takes General Cross away, retreating with the soft statement, "Ah, Yuu went back to his room."

* * *

Bending down by his disciple's side, helping him stand, General Yeegar can't help but worry.

 _Antoine is a grown male,_ but for the General, even General Tiedoll is still a child and Cross is, "He's out of control. And I apologise for that."

" _Maria_ is enslaved, and wants so badly to die."

The healer's voice cracks and the General can only press forward.

"Central has sent the Inspector to find out more about the Ark. Undoubtly, Allen and you will be questioned. That piano is linked to the 14th Noah, and if you're suspected to be linked to the Noah, you'll be tried for heresy."

* * *

At the end of it, Allen proves his worth in being able to open Ark gates for the Order.

It's with supervision because Antoine is in that room playing his melody as he sings and infuses the song with the will.

Neither are tried for heresy.

"Therefore it can be assumed that both Allen Walker and Antoine of Belgium are 'Players' of the 14th, and have a chance of turning into the Noah, Cross?"

The red headed General takes another drag of his cigarette, "Yeah, as much chance as I do."

General Yeegar knows that action as one which soothes the younger male's nerves.

Levierrier takes it as disrespect.

Throughout the younger Exorcists shift next to each other, nervous.

Antoine smiles, squeezing Allen's shoulder reassuringly.

"Very well. Then both are sanctioned for active duty, but together, and under 24/7 guard."

* * *

They grow close.

Allen and Antoine.

Marian and Kevin.

With the guards around, the Masters are practically barred contact from their disciples.

There's no speaking, no forming of cover stories, ascertaining what's the right or wrong thing to say.

Surprisingly, Allen is the first to suggest it.

"Hey Antoine?"

Knowing well enough, he passes a message to his Master.

"Master Kevin, you know, I was never formally inducted as an Exorcist."

Cross is the one who notes the signs first.

"Idiot apprentice, trying to walk his own road."

Yeegar receives the results from Komui, a sheet of paper, from a night where they tranquilised both Allen and Antoine for testing.

"Subject number 2 shows abnormalities during scan. Hevlaska classes subject's Innocence as evolved, Sentient-type, with synchro-rate levels off the 0-150 scale. Scans however, imply that this is an emotional bond on the Innocence's end, and that the wielder is actually incompatible. Further testing required, an appearance of a more suited Accommodator could produce the strongest Exorcist ever seen. Current form has demoted the Innocence to a pure support-type role."

Levierrier feels entirely satisfied, with the look on Cross' face.

"As of right now, Exorcist Allen Walker, and Accommodator Antoine of Belgium are considered rouges of the Order, to be apprehended on sight, failing which lethal force is sanctioned. Retrieval of the latter's Innocence is considered the highest priority. Effective immediately, Generals Cross Marian and Kevin Yeegar are to be put under observation, under suspicion of abetting escape by their disciples."

It's the proverbial slap to the face, and a fatal blow to the Order.

* * *

"If we spare your friends, and take in people who swear not to hurt us, will you be willing to step out of the war temporarily so we can destroy the Organisation itself?"

The Noah find them in Zalipie, Poland, a picturesque town.

Allen delivers his Master's apologies to his former lover.

The wording was different, but they accept under modified terms.

With the Ark, they begin stealing Exorcists, claiming their oaths of neutrality, and housing them within the White Ark.

They shift the old ark next to the new 'Black' one, reshaping the city centre to one with more colour and life.

Kanda goes first, and with him, Marie.

Daisya catches on, and laughs all the way.

Lenalee notices, and she and her brother debate.

Komui chooses to stay for a while longer, keeping Central off their tails.

Miranda, then her General, Klaud Nine, with her three disciples.

"Everyone tires of war someday. If you guarantee that we can have safety, if temporary, then I will choose such a life for my disciples."

Krory comes alone, his General rejecting it because his life is meaningless without fighting and the rest of his disciples killed.

Lavi and Bookman are no idiots. They agree, if simply, "To watch the world from another perspective."

The Asian Branch quietens over time, from Allen's friends, to Fo, then Bak and his assistant.

Just keeping up appearances as the Black Order loses its main attack force.

The European R&D section all take a group vacation that Komui sanctions.

Komui steps through the temporary Ark Gate, meeting up with Bak, both eager to reunite with Lenalee.

Once, Bak was pulled in by Antoine, who smiled kindly.

"You'd be a pretty lady."

He slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but Antoine knows he doesn't mean it unkindly.

Allen laughs, before replying that Bak has more of a chance hitting on Lenalee and getting Komui to let him.

They leave on their last pick up before they can catch the reply.

* * *

When Antoine appears in front of both General Yeegar and him, the last thing General Tiedoll expects his fellow general to do is what he does.

* * *

He pulls away, recomposing himself, apologising.

Antoine never pulled away.

Voice warm, but distinctively vulnerable.

"Will you come back with me, then Master Kevin, Froi?"

By now, the Order is empty, and these the last standing pillars.

Allen, along with Marian pop their heads through the Ark gate, wondering what is taking so long.

It's the sheer conflict in their eyes that only General Cross can understand, because this is an organisation they've devoted their lives to.

Later, upon reflection, General Tiedoll is almost afraid to ask.

"What went wrong..? We believed in God, that he would give us Accommodators to defend this Earth."

Softly, General Yeegar is too afraid to admit it.

"And we let humans use Accommodators as they deemed fit."

 _Preoți, cu crucea-n frunte căci oastea e creștină,_

 _Priests, lead with your crucifixes, for our army is Christian,_

 _Deviza-i libertate și scopul ei preasfânt._

 _The motto is Liberty and its goal is holy._

-ideals-ideals-ah-ideals.

Cross unbinds Maria and she passes on, finally, one last song, for liberty.

* * *

Lastly, as were Mana and Nea, were Marian and Kevin.

Antoine and Antoine deviated from this pattern, forming a relationship not of animosity, but of partnership.

Both as 'Players', things come to a full circle.

* * *

Mana the clown, Mana the Earl, Nea the musician, Nea the Earl-killer.

Marian the player, Marian the priest, Kevin the stern, Kevin the teacher.

Allen the crude, Allen the saviour, Antoine the polite, Antoine the selfish.

They balance each other out, for better or worse.

* * *

The war fizzles out as the Earl mends his broken family and torn psyche.

The Noah family returns to 13.

As the Wrath subsides, Skinn fades.

As Sleep beckons, Road fades.

As Pleasure becomes open, Tyki fades.

As the Bookmen line leave the exorcist trade, memories are erased, Wisely too, fades.

Finally, his family and momentum destroyed, the now rouge Exorcists cleaning up after them, the Order gone, and he's satisfied.

He… thanks Mana and the Earl fades.

Innocence turn to normal tools, simply green crystals without power.

But the humans are scarred.

They don't fade.

 _or do they?_

Years pass, and thus, at his Master's funeral, he accepts that Marian was right.

In the end, people value people the most.

* * *

They did, spend the last few years in peace.

Everyone had been, happy.

 _Green_ was willing to stick to Antoine to end the world's underlying suffering.

Content to go with the flow of this world, his voice growing fainter despite Antoine's calls.

 _"The Theory of Utilitarianism dictates that you should forget me, not raise the topic of Innocence to everyone else and forget about any holy war that ever happened."_

Afterwards, he never replies Antoine's calls again.

But Antoine never stops.

Never.

* * *

the theory of utilitarianism dictated many things, just not anyone's emotions.

* * *

fin

* * *

As I promised, an update to something, by Sunday, 5th February.

Melancholy, how this ended, the things I implied and the nuances of so many things I didn't include, but I hope can be picked up upon.

Many things I feel almost guilty for implying, but all things I meant very much to put in.

Honestly… I kinda want to end this on Chapter 13, with short bits and pieces of life after the Black Order's destruction.

I want to write more Antoine-'Kevin', and more Antoine- _Green_ and more Antoine-Allen, and at least a tiny ode to Antoine-Skinn.

Maybe a last Marian-Antoine power play.

But then the ending note would be all wrong.

* * *

A brief kiss, Antoine's eyes closing.

Hands on him, apologetic but possessive.

Respectful of the boundary he has overstepped, even as the healer maintains a feather light hold on his Exorcist garb.

Breathing in sighs, embracing within an empty hallway, candles flickering around them.

A midnight rendezvous that no one questions because of the nature of their relationship.

"Ah…"

* * *

I will end thusly, a sense of satisfaction not entirely quelled,

68 days.

Thank you, everyone,

Kayo.


End file.
